


Chinese translation on "Downhill"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: 15000-25000 words, Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downhill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714) by [naye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/naye). 



【章一】

索隆停下狂暴的攻擊，仔細傾聽。有那麼一瞬，他好像聽到有人在叫他。他弄出這麼大的動靜，實在難以聽得分明；況且對方再緊急也好，他這邊也是非處理不可。他必須了結此事，而且得趕快。他用力一扯，這頑固煩人的樹枝總算肯離開樹幹了，卻是啪的一下甩向他手背，幾顆熟透的果實從枝上落下，滾到他腳邊。總算好了。用劍把它劈開的確比較方便，但他的劍可不能做這種沒品的事──就算他的伙伴不認同也罷。身周一片寂靜，他側著頭靜心等著。

起初他只聽到木葉紛紛作響，這也是正常的，因為這小島遍佈林木，枝葉茂密得快像個森林了；但這確實不是什麼森林，因為這裏似乎沒有老虎、恐龍、巨人等危險的東西，而且氣溫很低。當然了，沒有危險的猛獸可不代表沒有麻煩。

那聲音又來了，很微弱卻錯不了，肯定是娜美的叫喚聲──還不止是叫他呢，似乎她什麼都顧不上了，總之先把大伙叫遍了再說。他暗忖一下，考慮要不要把這果枝帶回去──初冬時分還沒枯萎的枝葉蠻罕見的──可是帶上這一大塊東西穿過樹林實在不太可行。他一把將果枝丟了，提腳就在樹林間疾走。

他在林間奔跑、穿過枝椏、踢飛落葉，腳下枝葉斷裂聲不絕，只得仔細聽著航海士的叫喚。他也不大確定，可是她的嗓音也不至於太淒慘，證明這島上不怎麼有能打的人，讓他有點不爽。當然這不是壞事，期望越大失望越大嘛；不過那傢伙害航海士大呼小叫，倒該好好教訓一下。說起來──花痴廚子不是跟她在一起嗎？

索隆撞開一叢薄薄密密的高樹，生生頓住腳步。沒有娜美的蹤影，也不再聽見她的聲音，但她肯定在附近。

他還聽見海浪拍打石岸的聲音，清涼的土木氛芳夾雜微鹹的海水氣息。這邊的林木比較稀疏，散散落落的沿著峭壁坑窪生長，讓他能看清老遠的連綿起伏：娜美的聲音如此接近，要是她站起身子的話，索隆應該早就看見她了；另一邊地面陡斜，讓他看不見前方。所以，娜美要不就不是站著，要不就在陡坡那邊。

索隆遲疑了一下，然後沿著陡坡向上走。另外一邊的山坡沒有任何崩壞，娜美不可能無聲無息就被打倒吧？

另一陣大叫傳來，讓索隆知道自己選對方向了。他還沒找到她，就聽到她在不住叫喚他們；她一身夏裝，站在山頂的大樹旁，早前臭廚子準備的一籃子食物散落一地。她緊握天候棒，瘋狂猛戳一顆類似巨型花蕾的紫色物體。她不再亂嚷，反倒是朝花蕾說話；索隆搞不懂她跟它有什麼好說的，也不知道她幹嗎要虐殺不能吃的花──說起來，連那朵花會不會反擊，他也不曉得呢。

「喂，娜美。」

「索隆！」她轉過身來，一臉吁了口氣的表情，伸手擦擦額角。「總算來了！快幫我把山治君弄出來。」

這倒出乎意料之外。「欸？弄出來？」

娜美不耐煩的短短一嘆。「他被吃掉了。快過來砍這邊！」

最少也該給個解釋吧？起碼讓他知道自己沒有毛病啊──不管是耳朵或腦袋。「他被怎麼了？」

「他被那邊的花吃了。」娜美用天候棒一揮，指向古怪的花蕾，花蕾下倒不是土地，而是一大堆帶有暗橘斑點的粗長青葉。呃、花長怎樣真的不是重點。

「被『花』吃了？」

「對，拜託你快把下巴抬回去，然後把他弄出來。快啊！」

也太讓人意外了吧──廚子被花吃了？不是專門惹事生非的船長，卻是廚子？索隆搖搖頭冷靜下來，走上前去抽出和道。他嗅到一陣怪怪的刺鼻氣味，苦苦的像是腐敗臭味。他還沒走近，娜美就示意他停下。「注意點，我想那些葉不能再把人裹進去了，但抽起人來還是很快很痛的，而且黏稠得緊。」

娜美側身讓他走過去，索隆能看清楚那朵花──喂喂這真是花嗎？正常的花會吃人嗎？大得抱不起來的橢圓花蕾從樹蔭間的深坑冒出，坑裏還埋著一大截。深陷進草地裏的厚實葉子層層交疊，把附近的草地鋪了個結實。中央的瘀色花瓣緊緊裹著什麼，鼓了一包，還不時挪動。

「那是廚子？」索隆用劍指向那紫色包包。

「對。我們剛來的時候，花不是這樣子的。山治君掉下去時我們才見到──當時他正要去採那些果實。」娜美朝樹一抬頭，青綠的枝葉間確實有不錯的紅黃果子。

「你想讓我劈開那個，讓他出來？」他的劍會被那花的黏液弄得黏糊糊耶！想到這索隆忍不住苦了臉。「他還活著吧？」

「當然活著呀，豬頭！」娜美用天候棒戳戳花蕾，它又再次挪動。「喏。他大概動不了。用砸的它可打不爛，非得用劈的不可，而且動作要快。」她頓了頓：「盡量別切到山治君。」

索隆也懶得回答，趕緊收起和道一文字，把雪走抽出來。索隆深吸口氣集中精神，漸漸能清楚辨出地上紫綠色花瓣的每點浮陷。那植物不住蠕動，裏面的身影稍稍挪動，索隆曉得自己該往哪邊劈了。

他也不愣著，往後倒退幾步就揉身撲上，躍到半空用雪走劃出一弧閃光，使勁劈向花蕾一側。他躍過花蕾後也不消停，雙腳踩在樹幹上猛地借勁，再次撲向花蕾，朝它的另一側劃去，這才落在地上，轉身看向花蕾被劈的痕磫。

兩道深深的刀痕把花蕾劈成兩半，緩緩裂開。他先是嗅到氣味變得不一樣，之前那隱約的怪味變成強烈的酸臭味。裂口緩緩滴出透明黏液，把裂口輕輕糊住。裂口越變越大，絲絲黏液逐漸崩裂，就像某種黏糊糊的小生物要從軟殼中破繭而出似的。

『的確』是有什麼黏糊糊的東西要出來了。索隆這才看見廚子，那傢伙看上去也太淒慘了吧。他的雙腿還是深陷坑裏，饒是那植物缺了一半，他還是毫無動靜，沒法掙出來。索隆蹙蹙眉。

「山治君！」娜美看見廚子脫出，呼喊聲卻沒半分喜悅。她想朝廚子跑去，卻突然頓住驚叫一聲。索隆才冒著疙瘩，跨過地上的黃綠植物，其中一塊紫色厚葉就蠕動起來，死死黏著廚子外露的一側，把他捲回去。廚子試著抓撓葉子──也好，那傢伙還算有點意識。另一根觸手似的葉瓣捲著娜美的腿，就是娜美踩在上方死命踹，它還是拼命要往上伸。她一下把天候棒往下戳，輾碎那厚實的葉瓣，死死抵住它，不讓它接近。「索隆！」

索隆也不耗著，把黏嗒嗒的劍一收就躍過花瓣，一腳踹向植物莖幹，往回跳時一把抓住廚子的手臂。這次廚子倒是順利地穿過花瓣洞穴滑出來了，讓索隆一個不穩，結果著陸得不太光彩，他倆雙雙摔在草地，不住打滾。

頓下來後，廚子把他推開，不住嗆咳乾嘔，抓撓著臉。索隆趕緊爬起來，邊咒罵邊使勁地擦著身上的黏液，卻怎樣也弄不掉。他發現那黏得像漿糊的東西不單帶著嗆鼻臭味，還讓皮膚火辣辣的生痛，連忙蹲下來，使勁把手往草地上擦，然後看向廚子。

娜美也跑到他身邊，所以笨蛋花痴廚子自然要耍帥，試著自己坐好而且不乾嘔。嘛、才剛被那朵又臭又黏的花吞下去，他這也算太帥了。總之，他這耍帥勁兒真是太爛了吧，身上還不住滴下黏嗒嗒的東西呢。

索隆身上總算不那麼黏稠了，身上卻沾上了星星點點的草屑；他走近廚子跟航海士，可是廚子看上去糟透了，金髮被弄得黏糊糊的，死死塌在頭皮上，蒼白的臉上卻泛起了不自然的紅暈。他的衣服也是怪怪的，好幾處衣料在厚厚黏液下變得破爛不堪，衣縫像被燒焦了似的。

「請不用擔心，娜美桑，我沒事──」廚子無力地笑著，嗓音乾啞難聽，想讓人安心的說話卻被猛烈的嗆咳打斷，只得死死把頭埋在掌心。

娜美看著他，表情嚴肅得不得了，顯然不信相他的鬼話。索隆說：「這東西似乎不太妙，黏在身上火燙火燙的。」

「倒不至於。才一兩棵破植物我還搞不定嗎？」廚子的嗓音帶上一抹挑釁，卻沒法對準索隆的方向。娜美開口說話時，他馬上住口不談。「你當然能搞定啊，山治君。」娜美安撫他：「讓我瞧瞧。」她靠過去，輕輕把他擋住臉的雙手推開。她看清了卻緊咬著牙，不住倒抽涼氣。

「你真的沒事？」

「沒事，娜美桑！」

索隆冷哼一聲，娜美只嘆了口氣。

「好吧，總之先把你弄乾淨再說。」她默默用草把廚子裸露在外的皮膚擦乾淨，他則忍耐著不作一聲、動也不動，這種不反對也不贊同的態度，倒讓她更擔憂了。她蹲在他身前，細細打量他；他則不自在地滿身翻找，從西裝口袋掏出一根香煙。香煙有點皺皺的，但他還是吁了口氣，把它叼在嘴裏。他有點笨拙地掏出火柴，就是髮間不住流下黏液，落在手上，幾乎把火舌撲滅，但他還是把火柴點了。

娜美一副欲言又止的表情，但最後只是站起來。「山治君，起來吧。」

「啊～好的，娜美桑！」山治顯然想擺出平日精神抖擻的樣子，按航海士的命令站好，盡量不顫抖蹣跚。娜美不作聲，他則一動不動，不自然地輕側著頭。她雙手叉腰，索隆大概知道她一臉沒好氣的原因了。

可是她的嗓音卻像摻糖般甜膩。「山治君？我把天候棒掉到那邊去了，可以替我拿回來嗎？」

索隆一揚眉。剛才她不是把天候棒塞好，才跑去照顧廚子麼？廚子則遲疑半晌，才轉身走上一步。他沒法走出幾步，因為娜美一個閃身擋到他身前，他還是懵然不知，直至快要跟她撞上了，才生生頓住腳。「笨蛋。」索隆看著出洋相的廚子，暗自咕噥。

「山治君。」娜美的嗓音十分嚴厲。

「嗯？」

「你什麼時候才要告訴我們，你眼睛看不見？」

山治一愣，然後苦著臉。「我能看得見！只是……暫時看不見而已。我沒事。」

娜美也懶得繼續問，索隆知道廚子為什麼要裝瘋賣傻。畢竟，相比滿身都是黏液，被一朵破花打敗更讓人不舒服吧。

「我們要帶他找喬巴。」娜美朝廚子身後的索隆說，索隆也點頭同意了。她把廚子朝索隆直推，然後頓住。「慢著。索隆，你不是跟喬巴一起嗎？烏索普呢？他們怎麼了？」

「呃。」他們三人的確是一起出來的。「他們留下我就往前走了。」嘛、他也沒法說清。搞不好是他留下他們向前走呢。

娜美深吸一口氣。「你不知道喬巴在哪？」

「唔……」索隆沉思半晌，然後聳聳肩。「在森林裏面吧，往這邊走。」

「那邊是海啊。」娜美狠瞪著他。

「哎。」

她沉默半晌，苦苦思索。廚子一直左右搖頭追上他們的對話，這時他們靜下來，他倒是趁機把毁了的外套掙下來，黏嗒嗒的手指拂過黏嗒嗒的衣料，一邊直皺眉。外套外層似乎沒有一絲乾淨的地方了；他低聲嘆了口氣，把外套裏外一翻，擦掉身上剩餘的黏液與草屑。

「哎，我們得找人領著他，可不能把他丟在這呀。」娜美朝廚子一揚頭，他倒是一愕，然後歡天喜地的高呼。「娜美桑要用愛把我引上愛的路道！」

「索隆，把他帶回船上。」

「可是，娜美桑──」山治一副被擊沉的樣子，馬上朝她的方向走去──『想』走過去才對。因為他只是朝她一晃，就被石頭絆倒跌個狗吃屎。

「索隆，把他『抱』回船上。」娜美叉著腰修正。

「啥？我不要！」索隆不可置信地怒吼，廚子也同時慘叫。

「門都沒有！」

娜美瞪著索隆，大概是因為只有他才能看見自己凶狠的神色吧。「我們得馬上替山治君找到喬巴，而且不能讓他再掉到花裏去。」

「我沒有──」娜美無視廚子的抗議，只繼續道：「我去找喬巴，你把他弄到船上去。」

「行，但我不要抱他。」索隆抱著手說。

「我自己能走！」不久前才摔個狗吃屎，廚子的聲音超大火的。他又試著整整衣服，卻把泥土草屑都抹到身上去──他沒看見這，也算是好事吧。

娜美看著他倆，半晌才點點頭。「好吧，你小心點可別掛掉。還是去找點水把這弄掉吧，要是把眼睛灼傷弄瞎了……」她似乎蠻擔憂的。

「我不會瞎掉。」廚子的嗓音很堅定：「找到喬巴就好，他會用什麼東西把這個弄走的。」沒被亂髮擋住的眼睛睜開一道縫，卻是滿佈血絲目光散渙的。「我能看到個大概，多少能看到。」他皺皺眉，又緊閉上眼，臉上又添了不少黏痕，他不動聲色地用袖子擦擦臉。

「索隆，別讓他墮崖什麼的。記好，我們停泊的海灘在下面……」她抬眼望天，黯灰的雨雲在天邊翻滾，幾乎沒法看見藍天。「順著風向走就好。」娜美不再說什麼，索隆順著她的目光抬頭，卻感到她凝重的目光，只得點點頭。他決定寬宏大度地無視髒廚子的抱怨嘟嚷，他大約又在雞婆地胡說方向感什麼的吧。

「好。記著，暴風雨來襲前就要回到船上。」娜美補上那麼一句滅氣勢的說話，一揮手就轉身衝入樹林，在高低起伏的山間迅速跑走了。

「暴風雨？」廚子狐疑地朝索隆一側頭：「什麼暴風雨？」

索隆聳聳肩。「天曉得。快點走吧。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【章二】

山治點點頭卻沒有動。他倒不是不願意走，只是亂動的話又要摔倒了，他絕不要摔在笨蛋劍士腳邊。「走就走。」他死也不願求助；但目前的狀況確實讓他有點不安。要是那傢伙自己離開的話……

想太多了，那傢伙可沒有走開。「啊，對了。」劍士的聲音近在耳邊，山治沒聽見他踏過草皮的腳步聲，卻聽到那人的耳墮叮噹作響。「我可不要抱你。」

「放屁──你可別亂來！先講明，不準用抱的！我沒事！」

「但你看不見吧。」

「那……你總提這個煩不煩啊？放心，我知道自己看不見，我又沒有老人痴呆，不會突然忘了的！我是看不見，但也不要你抱！」山治很想強調這點，想得非踢點什麼不可，最好能踢爆某個煩人的綠髮妖怪，如果那綠毛怪不到處亂轉的話，山治肯定能踢飛他的。他這才發現，劍士走動時不但會發出叮噹耳墮輕響，三柄劍鞘還會喀嘞喀嘞的互相碰撞。

「很好。」一隻手重重壓上山治的肩膀，有誰堅定地把他往前推；他再不挪腿就得被推趴了，還是乖乖順著走比較好。雖然被推著走、比不上被抱著走丟人，可是兩者都讓他尊嚴掃地了。

劍士稍稍用力掐著他的肩，讓他轉向右方。「腳下。」

喂喂這指示也太簡潔了吧？山治還想問清楚，只來得及欸的輕哼一聲，腳下就冒出塊石來。石又尖又硬，他一腳跺上去，害那個問題還沒擠出喉頭就夭折了。他死死咬緊牙根，還是忍不住嗚咽。「靠。你這混帳綠藻頭！你連導盲犬也比不上好嗎！」

肩膀上的手緊了緊，然後綠藻頭沉著嗓子低聲怒道：「不‧就‧叫‧你小心腳下嗎？」

「有個屁！你不就只說了『腳下』嗎？」這怎麼可能是山治的錯？

「就說了。」

「只說『腳下』鬼才知道你想怎樣！」沒法用踢的只能用吼的他也不太樂意，可是總比一直受眼下的情況困擾好。身周漆黑一片讓人鬱悶，臉上手上火辣辣的越來越痛……西服也毁了，手裏的外套要變成黏嗒嗒的破布了。

「我沒來得及救你的腦瓜嗎？你那顆小雞腦袋被植物吃了？說『腳下』還不清楚嗎？」索隆怒吼著搖頭，耳墮叮噹叮噹的響個不停，一陣微風讓山治的後頸猛起疙瘩。「我讓你做什麼，拜託你就做什麼行不？」

「下次我再他媽跺到石之前，拜託你先吱一聲行不？」能叫罵的話多著呢，可是臉上手上的灼痛突然加劇，讓他無法集中精神。還好在花裏來得及閉眼，裸露在外的地方可是直接抵上消化液呢，舌上還留著一股酸酸苦苦的味道，刺激得嘴裏生痛，他忍不住直蹙眉。

「你閉嘴讓我領路，我就告訴你。」綠藻又推推他的肩：「跨過那塊石啊。」

「早知道了。」山治用腳點點石頭，感受著它的重量。好極了。他樂意的壞笑，耗盡一整天積下的屈辱憤怒，全力把那該死的石子踢飛。他沒看見石頭飛走有點不解氣，聽到石子飛得不遠就掉下來更是十分失望。它只飛了短短一會，就撞落地上彈跳了幾下。

他也不等對方推搡，就大步向前走了，可是踢飛石子的勁風捲來一陣微鹹海息，拂在灼傷的皮膚上，痛得讓他想不起石子烙出的瘀傷了，腳下踉蹌了一下，肩上的雙手卻抓緊了。劍士似乎是想讓他站直身子。

「喂，還好吧？」

「嗯。」山治緊咬著牙哼道。這陣痛他能忍過的，但越來越吃力了。「沒事，但找到水比較好。」得快點把皮膚上的強酸洗掉，還得沖洗一下眼睛，眼裏刺刺的很不舒服──對，還是快點洗掉比較好。

「剛才來這邊時，你有看到水嗎？」

山治開始回憶。他們離開步入冬季的島嶼，來到這小島；雖然肉類貨存完全不成問題，但只吃肉類可不行（路飛可不贊同）。這小島還在秋末，一路沿山漫走也不見雪的蹤影，所以這算是採摘蔬果的最後機會了，船上的伙伴都全都幫忙尋集……他們找的是蔬果，可不是水源啊。啊～跟娜美桑一起散步，尋找水果蔬菜當補給，實在太美妙了啊啊啊～可是，他剛才不是想扶娜美桑跨過一道小澗嗎？結果她也不管他，自顧自跳過去了。今天真是禍不單行啊……

山治還在妄想，要是那小澗更寬一點──啊不，乾脆變成河川好了──那該多好啊，他就能把娜美桑抱過去了；綠藻的聲音卻突然打斷他的霞想：「怎樣？有看到嗎？」

「嗯，樹林不遠處有條小澗，我帶……」他頓住了，沒法帶綠藻頭過去倒是個問題，只能訥訥地說：「那小澗在樹林裏。」

劍士竟能領著他走向正確的方向，而且走進樹林一路無事，實在太神奇了。山治試著找尋流水聲、仔細推敲溪澗的方向，忍耐著不抓撓發疼的雙眼。他聽見雀鳥鳴叫、動物奔竄、草葉婆娑；空中傳來林木芳芬、莓果甜膩、枯枝清香；菇蕈大片茂密，暮秋繁花盛開。找到了，幽幽清甜山水，淡淡隱去。

他頓下腳步想確認水息，可是那不合格的導盲犬卻不大稱職。綠藻撞上他，雖不至於那麼使勁，可是肩上突然變重的力度定是嚇倒他了，因為他竟蹣跚一下，跪在地上，手裏的外套也飛脫了。鋒利扎人的枝葉直接磨上傷痕累累的掌心，渾身劇痛了好一陣子，劍士才緊趕把他拉起來站好。

「白痴，幹嗎突然停下來？」綠藻的抱怨聲倒讓他分散精神，不再想著掌心黏膩的微溫液體，那可不像是花的黏液。他輕輕握著拳，把手塞進褲袋裏。「附近應該有水源，我能嗅到。」

「嗅到？」劍士使勁嗅嗅。「呃，我只嗅到你身上的臭味啊，好噁心。」肩上的手把他推向左邊，他感到劍士走過他身邊，在他前方做什麼，悉悉索索的衣料葉木聲不絕。

「你不是廚師，不可能分辨出細微的分別吧。」山治仰起頭來，像獵犬追蹤獵物似的猛嗅。花的苦澀臭味的確最濃烈，除此以外還有陣陣尼古丁氣息，可是身為廚師，他能輕易忽略兩種氣味，繼續──來了，流水氣息。

劍士回來站在他身前，輕輕拂上他的手臂。「拿好，你的外套。」一團夾雜枝葉的黏糊污物就塞到山治懷裏，他握著拳接過，一手夾在臂下。外套夾著什麼，硌得他怪不舒服，他卻不丟開外套緊緊拿好，純粹希望還有機會把它弄乾淨以後再穿──不過希望也很渺茫吧。他朝索隆點頭示意。

「我能嗅清楚了，應該從那邊傳來的。」山治朝水息來源一歪頭。「好像還聽到了。」聲音小得幾不可聞，但確實有流水落海的淙淙聲。

劍士遲疑半晌，或許他也在找那氣味吧。「好吧，你說了算。」

「真的有。就在那邊。」

「哪邊？」

「左邊直走。」

劍士又開始推著他走，方向也不盡是左邊，只是個大概而已。「不對，再往這邊走。」山治拽拽肩上的手，把對方拉到正軌，按著他的指令，他們總算離小溪越來越近了。現在山治毫不懷疑，這壓根就是之前見過的小澗──河水不深卻很清澈，能看清河底光滑的石塊。劍士也能聽見了，不必全仗山治領路的話，他們就能稍為加速。

「離溪澗這麼近，你還是沒法嗅到？」山治壞笑著問，他倒沒想過人類的嗅覺有這麼重要，也沒想過劍士的嗅覺這麼不濟。

綠藻怒道：「嗅不到啦，但我可是看得清清楚楚。閉上嘴，彎腰穿過樹枝吧。」

「王八蛋。」山治毫無火氣的回嘴，按對方的指示照辦；幾塊葉子拂過他的金髮，讓他汗毛直竪，渾身不舒服，落得這下場也太淒慘了吧。

肩膀上的手挪了挪，現在劍士雙手按著他的肩走；這也不像是被扛起，可是現在掌控方向的人換手了，除非山治把手拍開。他們顯然在往下走，穿過樹叢尖石，然後劍士才放開雙手。「到了。」

山治不自在地以腳探路，一腳踩進溪裏水花四濺。好吧──起碼離溪也算不上遠。他俯過身去放下外套，探進水裏，緊張得胡思亂想──看不見的話，會不會碰到荊棘尖藤之類？幸好沒事。指尖碰到冰冷的河水，頓時覺得手掌塞在褲袋那麼久，變得汗濕骯髒了。

他小心翼翼地把手伸進水裏，流水奔騰的速度跟力量比想像中厲害，涼水不住拍打他的手，衣袖都沾濕了，他索性把雙手伸進澗裏抵著河底石塊，好些還沾有苔蘚；然後深吸口氣，迅速把頭浸到水底。

溪水刷過傷口和灼傷讓他很難受，火辣辣的痛覺沒有了，但冰涼的水不住拍打皮膚，倒是教他痛得麻木了、水流也猛烈得使他暫時失聰；他使勁睜眼看向四周，跟之前一樣完全看不清，可是眼睛痛得像被撤了胡椒似的。他的確可以看到模糊不清、扭七歪八的光影，卻沒無法長時間睜眼。

他掙出水面使勁喘息，渾身濕透，卻聽到清脆叮噹聲和漆木碰撞石塊的聲音，大概劍士是坐在他身邊吧。他感到對方專注的眼神，所以一直在水裏使勁擦著手，想把最後一絲黏液弄走。絲絲微溫從掌心的創口流走，多希望能看清發生什麼事，多希望這只是錯覺，希望身邊的水別被血染紅。

「似乎不太妙耶。」綠藻的聲音讓他想起自己還有別的妄想──多希望偉大航道不會有這些恐怖的動物植物，那他就不會再落得淒慘的下場了。遇上的不盡是雪崩食人兔、吞船大金魚、就是吞廚師的花……他們怎麼從沒見過氣候溫和、遍佈芬心寂寞美麗Lady的島啊？

「我在流血對不？手在流血吧？」

「嗯。」

山治點點頭，澗水涼得讓他雙手陣陣麻痛，也搞不清痛的到底是灼傷、擦傷還是冷疼──這些傷都應該不會害他永久傷殘。他嚥了嚥，該喝點什麼吧？喉嚨痛死了，而且痛好一陣子了吧？

「伸手過來。」劍士挪近了點。

「你又不是船醫。」

「反正你也不是安份的病人。」

「喬巴會處理好的。」

「他當然能處理好，但他不在呀。快點。」

山治小心翼翼抽出雙手，往對方的方向伸去。粗大的手握著他的左腕，把他拉過去。他聽到衣帛撕裂聲，然後掌心被布料緊緊扎著，在手背固定好。

「呃、綠藻頭，那是什麼？」

「上繃帶啦。你把血全灑在這島上可不行，喬巴會跟我拼了的。」綠藻把手放開，然後又處理他的右手。

「這我也知道，但我們沒帶繃帶吧？」他遲疑地湊近手邊，馬上嗅到熟悉的尼古丁跟調味料的氣味；手掌拂過臉頰時，還感到絲質內襯柔軟的質感。「這不是我的西服外套嗎！」

「得了吧，反正都毁了。」

「才沒有！洗洗不就行了！」

「我還想燒了它呢！」

「嘎？妄想！」

綠藻拉拉繃帶，試試鬆緊。「非得燒了不可，它比你還要臭呢，笨蛋。」

「你也很臭啊。」山治悄聲咕噥──他也沒龘立場抱怨吧，那傢伙可是因為自己才弄得一身黏稠的。他突然渾身一顫，覺得更冷了，可是手明明已經不再浸著了呀，真奇怪。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【章三】

廚子再泡浸一會，也喝了點水；索隆也趁機擦了擦身子，就開始動身了，他這才發現氣候變得凜冽，天色也黯淡起來了，大概不是好事吧；可是對方不抱怨的話，索隆也不好說什麼。

「好吧，要回到船上去了。」索隆又抓住廚子的手腕，一手把他拉起來。廚子還是渾身濕透，蒼色的臉也染了不自然的詭紅，但總算止住了血，沖洗過後也不那麼難聞了。索隆瞄瞄本該是西服外套的淒慘破布，決定不管它了，不必要的包袱就不要帶，尤其是這種臭得要命的廢物。

他領著濕溚溚的廚子回到河岸畔的樹叢，他之前為辨別方向，還曾跟這堆枝葉糾纏良久呢；這次要辨清方向卻容易多了，大概是掌握到領路的竅門了吧。只要一穿過這樹叢，就能看清往山下走的路徑；快回到船上了吧？實在太好了，就是索隆因為找對了路而沾沾自喜，但他們還是走得太慢太笨拙了吧。就算他已經好好提示過了，廚子還是一頭撞到樹上，隨之而來的罵街聲更讓他忽視了廚子腳下冒起的樹根──大自然今天顯然跟廚子不對盤，他再次重重的跌個狗吃屎，讓索隆看得乾瞪眼。

廚子砰的一聲巨響簡直泣鬼神動天地，嚇得萬鳥爭鳴群飛，驚得枝葉晃盪抖落。索隆也只得耐心等候廚子詛咒叫罵；但是廚子卻一聲不哼，這倒讓他有點──擔心了。索隆才不是內咎呢，落得這下場根本是這白痴廚子咎由自取；不過，索隆答應過要把他安全領回去，卻被廚子的咒罵聲煩得分神。再這樣下去，他們哪都去不成；哎，要是廚子再不站起來，他們也是一樣哪都去不成的。

廚子坐起來了，身畔是壓得死平的草蕨，他什麼都管不上，倒是點起煙來了。這讓索隆再次覺得不大對頭：那小心翼翼的緩慢點煙姿勢、加上他沒有馬上飆粗口，肯定有點不妥。「你是要留在這，還是要繼續走啊你？」索隆問道。待廚子吐了口煙，索隆才走過去，努力按捺著不用腳尖戳他。

「我覺得……留在這裏該比較好。」廚子使勁咬著煙，擠個壞笑。「可是可不能讓Lady久等，娜美桑可能已經找到喬巴了。」

「大概吧。」他真不該讓個瞎子摔得這麼慘的。廚子的聲音沒有一絲火氣，亂髮下的皮膚也更慘白，看上去跟隻厲鬼沒兩樣，似乎不妙。

「好了，快走吧。」握著廚子的手一把拉起，都快要變成習慣了；可是之前幾次，廚子都不用自己猛扯就能站好，而且不會腳下蹣跚像個醉漢似的。索隆一把握著眼前的肩膀。「你怎麼了？」

「沒事，就說了，讓Lady等太失禮了。」廚子一把掙開轉過身去，踉蹌走上一步。

「你已經夠笨了，不要再蠢下去了行不？」眼看廚子快要直撞上低垂的枝幹，索隆只得抓過他的肩膀把他轉回來。

「你才笨！我沒事，只是……快點回去吧。」廚子拍著肩上的手想走開，好吧他似乎又能站穩了。

「行了吧，你又要撞樹了，豬頭。」

「哎。」廚子一頓，才吐出一口煙。「你這次倒是看到我快撞樹了。」

「煩人。要不是你呱呱叫個不停，我就能讓你小心腳下了。閉嘴吧別打擾我，乖乖走你的路。」索隆把廚子轉向正確方向，看到對方動著嘴唇無聲咒罵，氣是消了不少，可是不祥預感總是揮之不去。笨蛋廚子跌倒弄傷了也不吱聲，光看他重心偏左、護著右腳走就露餡了啊，而且每踏一步，掌下單薄的肩膀就要猛顫一下──可能是風勢凜冽讓他忍不住哆嗦吧，但還是讓喬巴處理了，索隆才能安下心來。船醫擅長照顧昏倒的傷員，索隆擅長的只是『製造』昏倒的傷員而已。廚子倒還沒有昏倒，但他的腳步慢下來了，反應也變得越加遲緩。

沿著山往下走，索隆很快就能順著風聽見海浪聲，也能瞥見洶湧海面了，但他倆離海邊還是蠻遠的。他看不見梅利號，也看不見他們停泊的海灘，可是再往下走一點就能看見了吧。頭上疏落的枝葉間是濃重的烏雲，半點藍天都看不見了。

「慢著。」索隆等廚子緩緩慢下，再抬頭看天。「這跟之前的方向不一樣吧？」

「什麼不一樣？」對方目無方向地轉過頭來。

「雲的方向不一樣，風向該轉變了。」

廚子沉默下來。烏雲飄過的方向顯然跟他倆的方向不一樣。

「娜美要我們跟著風向下山吧？風向好像不同了。」

他又低低嘆了口氣。

「我們還是繼續下山，到海灘看看其他人在不在吧。」

單薄的雙肩無力垂下。「你害我們迷路的話，我就踢爆你這顆毫無方向感的綠藻腦袋。」

索隆哼道：「哼，我們又沒迷路──我都能看見海了，不就對了嗎。」

捲眉轉過身來想對他猛吼──可是被吼的只是索隆的手，索隆根本不在那方向。「這個不是島嗎？島不就該四面環海嗎豬頭！你害我們走到島的另外一端了啦！路痴綠藻豬頭！」

「我又不知道風向轉了。」

「那你這綠藻糊了的狗眼能看見船嗎？」廚子比比身邊空無一船的海灘。

「難道你能看見？」有時候，四兩撥千斤才是反擊的王道。

捲眉沉默半晌才緊咬牙關，額角青筋亂跳。「我看不見。」

「正是。我們還是不是在同一個島，你也看不見呢。」

廚子倒真是一副驚恐的表情。「我們還在同一個島吧？」

「當然呀！我們也走到正確的地方去了，大概。」

他顯然吁了口氣。「真的嗎？」

「當然是真的。」最少他們是在同一個島啊。「怎麼可能跑到別的島去了？」

他聳聳肩。「是你的話，當然不無可能。」

「還不曉得是哪個笨蛋連朵花都打不嬴呢。」

「我……！」廚子胡亂掙動，顯然想幹架──但他卻只彎下腰去轉過身子，抓著膝蓋不住乾嘔，全身痙攣，肩膀不住起伏。總算過去以後，他只能虛弱的喘息呸嘴，腳旁的枯草染上大攤鮮血。連索隆也知道情況不妙。

廚子顫抖著站起身子擦嘴，臉色更蒼白憔悴。他蹣跚著往後退，喃喃道：「該死，還以為……」然後倒下去了。

索隆及時抓住他，一手抓住他的臂讓他環過自己的肩膀，一手則環住廚子的纖巧細腰。金燦燦的腦袋無力地靠在自己肩上，突然猛地一顫，又是一波抽搐，環住索隆的臂也繃緊起來。他試著掙開索隆的手。

「我能自己、咳、站好。」廚子咳嗽著說。

索隆也不管他。「剛才你說還以為什麼？」

「沒事，沒什麼。」索隆默默瞪著他，他也只能屈服了。「我大概是在花裏吞了點什麼鬼東西，還以為只要找到喬巴，就會沒事……」又是一陣猛顫，讓他緊閉上嘴。

「你把那鬼東西吞進去了？」索隆也試過皮膚黏上那東西的滋味，可不想把那吃進肚子裏。「真是太妙了。」

「我又不是故意的！」

「你還讓自己吐血了。」廚子可無話可說。非得盡快讓喬巴處理不可，雖然廚子還能站著，但也不知道他能撐多久；他全身都挨在索隆身上毫不反抗，就能證明他挨不了多久吧。娜美走開以後，廚子的情況就每況愈下，雖然這傢伙還想隱瞞，可是現在連血都吐出來……不過他們能看見海了，梅利號也不遠了吧。「走吧。」

林木越發疏落，凜冽海風下只剩幾棵頑強的小樹，可是它們也不剩一片葉子了，索隆能看清路的盡頭，那是個峭壁，下方是洶湧的大浪。在這邊就能看清到那隱蔽的海灘了吧。

索隆小心翼翼地緊摟著廚子，緩緩走到崖邊。風勢變得更凜冽了，離海那麼遠還能陰冷微鹹的海風，拂到廚子身上讓他不住猛顫。海面穹蒼咆哮翻滾暗流洶湧，磅礡巨浪蜂擁拍上岸邊。

「風向最好是變了！不是你搞錯方向了！」身旁傳來喃喃咕噥聲：「風根本就是往我們臉上直吹啊！」

「我還不是按著娜美的話照辦而已。」

「竟把過失推到娜美桑身上？」充滿怒意的聲音伴隨著爆發力，廚子總算能自己站好了，雖然還是沒能掙脫索隆的手。

「我的確是按著她的話照做啊。」

「你……你有個屁！豬頭！我不該讓你──要是你沒──」捲眉氣急敗壞地叫嚷，說話含糊不清，但咒罵卻是句句分明。索隆讓也一直罵，眼裏卻不住測量崖下──船停泊的地方附近不是有峭壁嗎？當然也有海灘，所以能找到那片海灘的話……該要再向遠一點看吧，海灘是港灣的一部份，搞不好海灣被峭壁擋住了。

「有在聽嗎？你這青黴腦袋！」

「青黴腦袋？」索隆不解的側過頭。那顆小雞腦袋是怎樣想出這種罵人的話啊？平常用的詞語都想不到啦？「當然沒聽。」

廚子懊惱的低聲咕噥。索隆欺負他看不見壞笑了。「往下走吧。」索隆也沒給對方選擇的機會，緊握著他的肩膀推著他走。要是掌下的肩膀不是因為強抑怒氣才顫抖，那他大概快得再費點力氣，才能扶好廚子了；況且他不希望廚子自己一個人走，娜美清楚明確地指示過了──別讓廚子墮崖。

索隆走走停停的不住往崖下看，希望從那石崖下看到那片金黃的海灘、或是梅利羊頭，不然就四周張望，希望看見哪個伙伴來找他倆。日光黯淡風勢漸長，這時船員應該集龘合，把梅利號駛離這惡劣天氣吧。

身旁的廚子又沉默下來，金髮不住打到臉上，嘴唇抿緊死死咬著香煙──索隆壓根沒看見他什麼時候叼著煙的。好吧，煙沒點著。慘白的皮膚上滿是紅腫抓痕，額外分明。

「再走一陣子就好。」索隆說道，燦金腦袋默默地點點示意。讓廚子自己一人試著站好的話，搞不好就要被風吹倒了。伙伴都不在附近，身周只有枝葉亂舞，巨岩亂石絡絡不絕。暮靄沉沉，身後鬱鬱林木掩蓋晚空。

但這話確實沒錯，索隆再往下看，就看到重重石壁間隱約露出一點黃沙；雖然他沒看見梅利號，但下方似乎有個洞穴什麼的。娜美大概是安全起見，把梅利號駛到深水處吧──浪花怒吼著拍到岸上的聲音也太驚人了，但喬巴肯定會等他倆的，或許烏索普也在拿著訊號彈等他們呢，之後他們就能接收廚子，把他治好；自己也能喝點烈酒暖身，然後好好睡一覺了。他還沒找到向下走的路，但只要走近的話就能找到吧。

小島的巖灘地勢比較平坦，只要走近了峭壁就能清楚看遍下方整片海灘。與其說是峭壁，倒不如說是超級斜坡，一路長遍叢叢野草，幽暗的巨浪狠狠拍上兩旁的黯灰岩壁。

「得從那邊攀下去。」這大概是找出梅利停泊位置的最佳方法吧。「應該不會太難爬。」

廚子抬頭張嘴，似乎還想抱怨，卻一下子嗆咳得渾身發顫，連香煙也咬不穩，像是要窒息似的。他使勁掙開索隆，索隆卻只能眼睜睜看著他再次彎下腰去，死死攥住胸口，一邊咳血一邊拼命呼吸。山治總算嗆咳完了，呼吸仍舊清淺吃力。

索隆不曉得當時自己的腦海為什麼會一片空白，完全沒有注意身周發生的事，沒有察覺大群動物的瘋狂躁動聲，注意到的時候牠們已經近在眼前了。牠們從坡下低頭一湧而上，速度快得驚人，放眼看去盡是一片灰濛濛毛茸茸的後頸，根本數不清有多少隻。

「什麼聲音？」廚子啞聲道，不住左右轉頭，像是要聽清楚聽音的來源。

「我們遇上你那株破花第二種最愛吃的東西了，當然，第一種是白痴。」索隆沒有餘暇為對方形容這種動物；就算有，他也無從入手。待牠們衝近了，才見清這種帶爪的動物似豬非豬，一身淡灰毛皮，倒沒有豬鼻。這種三不像半點不怕人，而且下定決心要衝向自己的目的地。顯然，索隆跟搞不清狀況的廚子擋路了。

雖然牠們的身高只及膝蓋，可是索隆根本數不清那有多少隻，也不知道牠們有沒有毒，會不會漲大，會不會像偉大航道的生物一般怪異、煩人。索隆放開站立不穩的廚子，把他拉到自己背後護住，一手抽出劍來。

可是那些奇異的豬仔仍舊不偏不倚，直直衝向他倆。索隆想一劍處理一隻，讓剩下的嚇得頓住。可是劍揮下去卻反彈回來，把手臂震得發麻，劍身也發出刺耳的迴響。被砍的豬仔大火地尖叫，直接衝過索隆身旁，落下的灰毛紛紛揚揚，可是牠卻精神得緊。

另一隻臭傢伙直直撞向索隆的頭，索隆想試著用劍戳牠，劍尖卻被灰毛卡住，然後直直滑過牠的背脊，深深陷裏柔軟的土裏；這些傢伙倒是逃得輕鬆，能擋住劍擊麼？怎麼可能？毛茸茸的小動物怎麼可能擋住劍擊？怎麼可能擋住『他的劍擊』？偉大航道有時也挺煩人的。

身後突然傳來一下悶悶的墮地聲，一陣有氣無力的咒罵，然後一隻暈頭轉向的豬仔飛到半空，差點沒砸中索隆的腦袋。「這是什麼鬼？硬得像塊石！」捲眉嘶啞怒罵，想爆髒話卻被撞得說不出話來。

索隆把派不上用場的和道收回，使勁把腿上憤怒的小傢伙掙開，想踢飛死命衝過來的豬仔，可是這也不容易。他腳下一滑失了平衡，卻發現自己快滾下斜坡了。之前他想要爬下陡坡時，覺得自己離石灘還沒有太遠，攀下去不算困難；可是現在來到懸邊，而且要用摔的下去，完全是兩碼子的事啊。

身後的廚子踉蹌著按上他的背，纏滿繃帶的雙手緊抓著他的衣服，想穩住身子。就算這麼一陣騷亂吵鬧，索隆還是清楚聽見廚子在急促喘息。這些該死的豬仔到底有幾隻啊──起初見到的時候麼該還不至於這麼多吧，所以說，牠們不是在增生，就是在……不住來回跑？這不就是按策略跑嗎？原來牠們不是盲目亂轉？原來牠們真的在攻擊他們？但牠們沒用咬的沒有用抓的，只用那堅硬的小腦袋不住撞向他們的腿──不住把他們往外推。索隆瞬間明白過來，但他實在無法接受這解釋──怎麼可能？這些傢伙真的在攻擊他們？

就這陣子，緊抓著背脊的手給扯開了。索隆從眼角看到金藍黑三色身影掠過灰色峭壁，直往下摔。

他轉身把擋路的豬仔悉數踢飛，看見廚子想穩住身子，卻不知道自己的地勢，也不知道自己隨時會摔落山崖。索隆高呼警告，終究還是遲了；就算這懸崖不算高、就算更重的傷廚子都挺過去了、就算還沒有跟那些煩人的豬仔分出高下，索隆還是不能讓廚子掉下去、不能讓他單自一人掉下去、現在不能讓他掉下去；可是，索隆已經來不及抓住他了。

廚子往後踉蹌一下，索隆只得緊隨著他往前飛撲。腳下灰茸茸的豬仔不見了，卻變成拍打石灘的紛白海浪──他已經跳出懸崖、直往下掉了，廚子卻是用摔的。總算趕上廚子時，索隆只來得及把對方擁進懷裏，緊緊罩好他傷痕累累的身體，就一頭栽進翻滾的海裏。索隆還在腹誹『被毛茸茸的豬仔打敗比被花吃掉丟人多了』，就被水衝擊得眼前一黑，失去了意識。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

【章四】

意識到腳下一空時，山治還以為自己又要如常摔個狗吃屎了。可是他只感到四處流竄的空氣、呼呼劃過的空氣，海浪聲轟然震耳，離自己太近了，心臟嚇得一陣緊縮。他感到『什麼東西』箍住自己、『誰的』雙臂緊緊環住自己，更是嚇得心跳也快停了──綠藻頭？那傢伙也在下墮，卻一掌把山治的臉按進胸膛、把他摟得半分動彈不得，兩人一起穿過水霧瀰漫的半空。突然，綠藻頭像是撞到什麼東西，那撞衝力連被摟得死緊的山治都能感覺得到；然而，他們還在繼續墮落，速度卻放緩了，才短短一瞬就撞進水裏，渾身生疼。

「抓好我！」風浪猛烈、劇痛如焚，讓山治壓根聽不清綠藻頭在亂吼什麼。鹹澀的海水片刻浸透了他的衣服繃帶、湧進他的嘴巴眼睛、刺激他每寸受傷的皮膚。寒意如烈火蝕骨，把他逼得順不過氣來。他張著嘴拼命吸氣，卻只嚥了好幾口水，嗆咳不停。有人扯著他的金髮（這點小疼相比渾身劇痛，簡直微不足道）讓他抬起頭來，終於能好好呼吸了。

猛烈的水流捲住他的腿，要把他拖回水底，他只得使勁踢腿，以免被扯回去。海浪咆哮著撲打石灘的聲音近在咫尺，可是他卻不曉得聲音從哪邊來，只知道必須離開海流，回到岸上。他拼命掙開雙腿，試著往前划水，卻被圈在胸腹的手臂牢牢箍住。「不是那邊啦！」

從懸崖摔下來把山治嚇得夠嗆，也把他潛藏的力氣給嚇出來了。劍士拽拽他，他竟能單憑一己之力游向對方。又是一道海浪拍來，山治只得緊抓著劍士的手臂，以免被水流沖散。劍士非在自己身邊不可，否則他就只能摸黑游泳，實在太可怕了；海浪海流從四周八面呼嘯而來，讓他壓根辨不清哪是海面哪是海裏。他倆狼狽得很，海流不住兜頭劈下、海流不絕把他們往下拖，但山治還是拼命往前掙動，環住胸口抓住臂間的大掌箍得死緊，就是狂風大浪也沒法把他倆分開。

也不知道游了多久，腳下才出現了水流以外的東西，可是山治已經快脫力了，只得緊抓著綠藻，任由對方跟海浪搏鬥，居然也能在怒海站直穩身子。海浪凶狠咆哮，綠藻總算能掙離海浪，堅定地把兩人一併拖上岸邊，腳下軟軟的像是細沙。

山治嚥了幾口海水，胸腹間的疼痛壓迫感更甚，縱使拼命咬緊牙根，還是沒法壓下刺痛喉頭間的嗆咳。起初他不過是默默地顫抖著身子，後來卻從喉頭感到比膽汁更苦澀的液體，教他不得不費勁喘息。全身抽搐得快要倒下去，扶著他肩膀的雙手卻讓他保持平衡，使他免於被海水血水淹死。總算把嘴裏腥苦的味道都呸出來後，他輕顫著深呼吸；他知道自己的咽喉早被折騰得緊縮，但他總算能把丁點氧氣急切的吸進去了。

「大伙怎麼不在？」山治沒法理解綠藻頭話裏的語氣。「你在這坐陣子。」肩膀上的雙手不住推搡著他，但他不肯坐下。

「大伙不在……」他喘息道：「因為你跑錯地方了。」媽的，沒氣力譏諷他了，連聲音都只有蚊鳴大小，寒流般的風勢猛得很，希望綠藻頭能聽見他的話吧。喉頭間又是一陣猛烈的嗆咳，他只得緊咬著牙，拼命忍著不吱一聲。

綠藻頭倒是不作一聲。要不是他的手還抵著山治的背項，山治還以為他不在了。風勢這麼猛，加上耳裏一陣尖銳的耳鳴，他壓根什麼也聽不清。

「走吧。」劍士又推著山治的肩膀讓他往前走。被推搡慣了，山治已經下意識地順從，一陣子才反應過來。自己在幹嗎呢？為什麼要聽他的呢？他不得不緊咬牙關，一旦放鬆了就要像上次一樣──上回的經驗著實讓人不太愉快；然而他更想渴望知道他們要往哪裏走。他完全不知道他倆身在何方，只感到腳下的海浪細沙，只知道他倆剛從山崖摔下，而且在半空待了好一陣子才落入海裏，所以那山崖應該蠻高的。

他總算小心翼翼地運氣說道：「去……哪？」他光是壓著嗆咳已經耗盡氣力了，沒法好好說話。

「懸崖太高，四周越來越暗。這邊有山洞，不曉得有多深，但總算能容身。」綠藻頭的解釋很精簡，但比之前的指令詳細多了。山治總算能聽到聲音，也能辨出這是什麼聲音。前方那空洞詭譎的聲音，大概就是海浪的回音吧。

山治從沒試過如此勞累，也從沒有過這種感覺；儘管他的骨骼完好，可是胸口翳悶、渾身肌肉發顫抽搐、讓他快像塊破布般倒下去了；頭袋昏昏沉沉，就是閉上眼睛，眼簾也有如千斤重。有地方能遮風擋雨，使他不受這種蝕骨的寒風侵襲，讓他能坐下來稍息一下，實在太誘人了。可是那地方不是梅利號，也不是娜美桑等他回去的地方。「不行……回到船、船上。」連舌頭都不聽指揮，沒法好好說話，他只好止住腳步，以強調他不願留下的意思。他不想去綠藻頭找到的山洞裏去──憑著他倆的超強狗屎噩運，那山洞大概是什麼珍禽猛獸的窩吧，他才不當跑進去當牠們的點心呢。真是夠了。

「船不在這。這裏沒半條鬼影，只有我們兩個，要不在洞穴躲躲，要不在這被吹得頭昏轉向。懂了嗎？」綠藻頭不耐煩地說，就像對方做了什麼不得了的蠢事似的：「快走，可別迫我抱你。」

「混蛋。」山治真希望讓綠藻頭親身體驗一下，斗膽抱自己結果被踢斷脖子的滋味；然而害他疲憊不已的猛烈咳嗽這時候剛好來襲，讓他喘不過氣來。胸口翳悶得要命，讓他想起在芭拉蒂最後一戰時，身受鐵球猛擊的滋味。那時倒好，起碼他能看見敵人、踹垮敵人，可是現在只餘劇痛──身體各部份都在背棄他，不受指揮；他什麼也做不了，只能拼命呼吸，攥取氧氣。

呼吸總算緩過勁來時，山治活像被受暴風雨吹打的落葉似的，渾身顫抖不止。嘴裏滿是血腥氣，喉頭也像被塞了砂紙一般，疼痛沙啞得厲害。刺骨的寒風從四方八面襲向他，除了身側──一個結實的物體在身畔為他擋去了烈風，一條臂膀環住他的肩頭，一隻大掌抓住他的手臂，支撐著他、讓他站好。他饒是再不樂意、他的自尊饒是再奮力抗議、綠藻頭的指令饒是再惹人討厭，他的身體就是不願抗拒對方的支持──眼下最重要的，是爭取那絲絲暖意、是能夠好好站穩；所以他沒有反抗，卻是挨上綠藻頭濕漉漉的肩膀，只管專心呼吸。『一會就好。』他提醒自己，待雙腿緩過勁來後，就一起去找梅利號。

握著手臂的大掌不住拉扯他，煩人得緊。「快走，別在這裏睡。」

「我沒睡……」山治喃喃道：「回到船上……才睡……」

「媽的，我早說過了，梅利號不在這裏，大伙不在這裏──我們跑錯地方了。」

山治心裏小小的歡呼。他不是一直跟綠藻說方向錯了嗎？然而，睏得要命卻沒法好好睡一覺，讓這小小的得意瞬間就么折了。他都快要跟混帳劍士一個級別了──什麼也不想做，只想好好睡一覺。

「我不要……在洞穴……睡覺……」他抽搐著喘息喃喃道：「不行……」

「抱歉了。」山治既痛且累，還沒法搞清楚綠藻頭的說話，就被對方半抱半拖的走過沙灘。山治拼命要站穩，可是身體顫抖得越發厲害，右腿更是完全使不上勁，他只能勉強站直身子。

烈風變得不一樣了，縱是他已經冷得不行，四周居然還能變得更冷；大概是因為風變得潮濕了吧，錯不了，肯定是要下雨，豆大的雨點縱橫交雜的打在身上。山治拼命竪著耳朵，想要聽清雨聲，可是四周盡是沉沉的海浪聲，讓灑在沙上的雨聲變得模糊不清。冰冷的雨點打在身上疼痛不已，沿著臉頰一路淌進嘴巴的水也是鹹鹹澀澀的。這雨可不會讓他好過一點。

「這邊。小心點，我們彎腰進去。」眼睛看不見，卻要緊緊記好發生什麼事，實在太累人了。身上的劇痛使他分神了，讓他沒法注意到浪聲變異、也沒注意到下雨了。前方隱隱的海浪回音消失了，只有空洞的死寂，雨點也不見了。他邊按著綠藻頭的話做，邊伸手探路；起初他也什麼摸不到，往前走了好幾步，往頭頂一探，指尖才撫上冰冷潮濕的平滑石塊。他倆走進洞穴的動靜，被腳下的堅硬石塊放大了好幾倍。這地方狹窄冰冷得很，但他們最少不再受大雨侵襲，暴風也不再對他們構成要脅了。要是沒有吃人的猛獸，這洞穴還算是個躲避風雨的好地方。

綠藻頭動作輕緩的讓山治挨著石壁坐下，渾身濕透的山治卻頽然跌坐在地上，背項靠著石壁，小心翼翼地把滾燙的前額貼在冰涼平滑的石牆。綠藻頭的劍咯啦作響，似乎在試著坐下。可是洞穴相當狹窄，使他們不得不緊緊挨在一起。他倆都是濕漉漉的，被雨打成了落湯雞。

山治感到自己的心臟怦怦直跳，跳得太快了，他的呼吸也既快且促。耳朵轟然作響，竟生生蓋過震耳的浪聲，讓他沒法思考。他想放鬆身體，全身肌肉卻偏偏跟他作對，抽搐得讓他弓起了身子。那一瞬他神智清明得很，清楚知道將會發生什麼事，卻無力阻止；下一瞬他的腦袋已經重重撞上身後的石壁。炸開的劇痛讓他失去了意識，什麼都感覺不到了。

然而，有人在吼著他的名字，硬是把他從空白裏扯回來。起初那聲音隱約又空洞，可是它逐漸變得清晰而煩人。

「山治！」

他眨眨眼──要命，眼前只有一片漆黑，眼珠卻疼得像被反覆捅戳似的，所以打死不能張開眼睛。然而──他剛才不是抵著石壁坐下嗎？饒是記憶模糊不清，他還是可以清楚想起剛才背後的石牆；可是現在靠在背後，讓他坐正身子的東西溫暖柔軟多了，這東西抵著睡真舒服，可是耳邊不住傳來咒罵聲，讓他沒法成眠。

「起來！山治！混蛋！快起來！」

「別……吵。」山治喘不過氣來，幾乎沒法說話，誰來讓綠藻頭閉嘴，別再喊他的名字啊？綠藻頭吼著自己的名字，讓他想睡也睡不過去──朦朧感已經逐漸遠去了，周身泛起陣陣劇痛噁心。

「山治！弱智花痴廚子！自己把自己撞昏是哪招啊你？」

「嗯？我……沒……」山治試著挪挪身子，可是他不光是靠著那個暖暖的東西，那個東西更是緊抓著他，結實的臂膀正環著自己的肩頭──太好了，雖然那也是濕淋淋的，但十分溫暖。腦內隱隱抗議，模糊地分析這種感覺，九成不是娜美桑或羅賓醬突然出現，溫柔地抱著自己，對方肯定是混蛋劍士；所以這也能解釋耳邊為何有人咶吵不休，為何他沒法感受妙曼的柔軟曲綫；他趕緊拼命掙動，要坐起身來離開這懷抱。

「別亂動！」綠藻頭惱道：「乖乖躺好，保持呼吸呀！」

山治眉心一鎖，喘息道：「我在……呼吸呀……」

「哦，是嗎？哪有？我可看不見！」

綠藻頭說得沒錯。山治也不覺得自己在呼吸，呼吸可不是這種感覺──可是他全身沒有一處地方是正常的，胃裏絞痛發顫，而且目不能視，所以沒法呼吸也不是什麼稀奇事了吧？他低低吼了一聲，很好，現在連頭也疼起來了。

「嗚。」他試著伸手去撫摸後腦勺，可是雙手被箍得死緊，半分動彈不得。「放……開。」

綠藻頭沒有鬆手，卻似乎明白山治想幹什麼。「別擔心，你這豬頭腦袋也挺結實的。」

「不……舒服……」山治呻吟道，他又想把手掙出來，可是他也只能動動念頭而已，綠藻頭壓根半點不放水。天殺的混帳筋肉人。

「嘛，你的智力低得可憐，大概是因為腦袋給摔壞了吧。你真的不該試著以頭劈石啊，白痴。」

「我沒有！」聽到綠藻頭惹人大火的言論，山治本是氣得想要反擊的，可是他氣力不夠，什麼狠毒的話都說不出來，只能不痛不癢的應道：「就說了……不該……離開……樹林的……」

饒是顫得厲害，山治還是感到背後的劍士身子一僵，那傢伙也罕見的沒有譏諷回來。

洞裏一片死寂，身體這才尖叫著抗議，因為他實在沒有一處地方不是冷得發僵。其實他早就知道自己很冷，可是現在的感覺變得不一樣。現在他冷得就像連最後一絲體溫也丟了，血管裏流動的血變成冰水，渾身上下都被寒意狠狠侵蝕。空氣寒冷刺骨，每次呼吸都讓他痛苦萬分，全身止不住的顫抖抽搐，就像要掙脫濕淋淋的冰冷衣服似的，但再顫動也只是白費勁。身體每吋部位都冷得發僵，除了背項以外──後方傳來陣陣微溫。他沒想過背後會傳來熱量（熱量的來源是那枚綠藻欸！），而且這熱量也著實不足以讓他溫暖起來（那傢伙本身也是隻落湯雞），然而，有總比沒有來得強。之前為什麼要抗拒這熱量呢？腦筋一片模糊，他已經想不起來了，只能放鬆身子挨在對方身上，掙取最後一絲微溫。

嗆咳來得全無先兆，讓他的胸腔猛地劇顫了一下，然後他全身繃緊，歇力想抑止咳嗽──不能再猛咳了，身子可受不了。結實的臂膀緊緊環著他，然而他還是沒法止住嗆咳；不管他多費力抑止，還是咳個不停，而且咳得越來越厲害。不光是胸口翳悶──他已是全身抽搐，嗆咳得蜷縮著身子；身子明明已經沒有可揮霍的力量了，嗆咳卻偏要把他最後一絲精力都搾出來，害他落得一副有氣出沒氣進的下場。

一切都再次逐漸消失，他只感到陣陣寒意、胸腹間的劇痛、還有背後支撐著自己的暖和軀體。那絲暖意實在難能可貴，要是這地方能寧靜一點，讓他能好好睡一覺，那就更好了。綠藻頭理應比誰都了解睡眠有多重要啊，怎麼還會這樣吵著吼著呢？山治的身子已經不再顫抖，所以他想放鬆下來休息一陣子──反正他早就閉上眼睛了。耳邊咶噪的吵鬧聲逐漸遠去，他總算能睡過去了。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【章五】

索隆感到懷裏的廚子重重一沉，全無動靜，連最後一絲顫抖都消失了。燦金腦袋無力的歪到一側，咳出來的魅紅鮮血沿著嘴角，滑落蒼白的臉頰，在幽暗的山洞裏幾乎沒法察覺。廚子沒有別的外傷，讓人不曉得他的傷勢，可是這只讓情況變得更糟。被劈了、被捅了、被踢了，索隆還了解那種感受，曉得該怎樣處理。被劈了，縫了包扎就好；斷骨了，重新接好就行；瘀傷了，讓它自己消瘀也可以。可是廚子不帶外傷的內出血、身子又僵又冷活像屍體似的──索隆完全不曉得該怎麼辦，只知道大事不妙。換了是喬巴的話，牠一定知道該怎麼處理的，可是牠不在啊。

只要自己一息尚存，索隆也絕不會讓任何人奪走自己受傷的伙伴；然而，目前沒有任何敵人啊──廚子是自己撐不下去，自己離開的，這讓索隆大火得緊。索隆還沒有投降，哪輪得上他的伙伴說放棄？反正他倆已是一根綫上的蚱蜢了，索隆可不要被廚子害得慘敗，不論是輸給什麼都不要，尤其不要輸給這天殺的島天殺的植物天殺的古怪生物！

他緊抓著廚子的肩膀，使勁搖撼那虛軟的身體。「媽的！不準睡！聽到沒？死廚子！山治！」

金髮男人毫無動靜，雖然這不是他首次失去意識，但他的氣息比上回更清淺、若有似無。索隆一掌按上廚子的胸口，要探探他的心跳。廚子的皮膚比他的更冷──竟冷得彷若雨中的巖碑。索隆的心怦怦直跳，等待良久，掌下才有輕微的動靜──廚子還有心跳。

「聽見沒？你一定得起來！山治！快點起來！你不能就這樣──」廚子大概是認為自己可以輕易──輕易──，什麼都好，索隆也不會由他隨心所欲。

「喂，廚子！可別迫我抱你。」索隆衝著了無生氣的廚子吼道。之前才提『抱』字，廚子就嘰里呱啦的不住喝罵──嘛，要是廚子當時是真心反抗的話，現在經這一脅逼，他就該詐屍阻止自己了。為免廚子沒聽見不作反應，索隆又連連搖著他；然而就是這種泯滅尊嚴的要脅，廚子還是毫無動靜。

索隆曾承諾過要好好照顧廚子，把他帶回梅利號，可是他倆卻落得如此下場。他知道自己跑錯地方，他以為來到不受風雨吹侵的地方，讓廚子好好休息一下就會好起來呀。可是他的算盤打不響。這寒意正一點一點的襲蝕廚子的精力，廚子在花裏吞下去的……肯定是相當不妙的東西吧。

他不能在這呆坐，探探廚子的心跳，這只是白費時間而已，沒半點建樹；他定有什麼能做的事。要治好廚子的話，索隆得先找到喬巴，呆在這山洞不可能遇到小船醫。就算外面狂風暴雨，他也非出去找到喬巴、找到大伙不可。該動身了，廚子的狀況已經糟糕透頂。「好了，廚子？」他衝著毫無反應的廚子說：「別想放棄。膽敢放棄，我就……我就饒不了你。」

索隆把那虛軟的身子一把抱起，試著站起來卻不得不彎腰，以免被低矮的洞頂撞破腦袋。然而這麼一番折騰，廚子還是不吱一聲。「媽的，剛才是誰死活不給抱啊？」他把廚子往上抱好，讓廚子的頭靠在自己肩上，任由那雙長腿從自己的臂彎間無力垂落；然後他往山洞外走，仔細地弓著腰，保護懷裏了無生息的廚子。

索隆離開山洞，才明白那結實石壁遮風擋雨的效果有多超群。狂風如野獸咆哮，不住猛打撕扯他的衣服；雨水如瀑布傾瀉，結結實實的把他們打得生疼。在山洞裏，索隆的確不曾把自己弄乾多少，可是現在連不算太濕的地方都頃刻悉數濕透了。雨水糊住了眼睛，他只得眨眨眼，試著左右張望。

懸崖幽幽矗立眼前。在崖頂往下瞄的時候，懸崖明明還不顯得那麼高的。然而，索隆別無他選──後方是大海，兩側是無從下手的岩壁，只能硬著頭皮攀崖了。之前他還認為，沿著懸崖往下爬不算什麼難事，所以往上攀大概還差不多吧──他背上陣陣鈍痛，反覆提醒他剛才『下崖』的遭遇有多不痛快：剛才落海前，跟尖岩熱烈擁抱的背項大概撞出瘀青了。他甩甩頭，把不愉快的回憶揮去，試著在崖壁找著腳點──光杆在這也不行。

混濁的水流從沙裏冒出，沿著崖壁道道往下淌，讓攀崖變得更岌岌可危。他還在打量某個落腳點，它卻朝他噴出沙土石塊，那噗噗的小動靜倒是被磅礡的海浪風暴聲蓋過了；旁邊有一塊低矮的凸岩，站在上面的話，大概就能知道該怎麼繼續爬了吧；爬上那岩塊不難，只要不把廚子摔了就好。他曾想過把虛軟的廚子扛上去，可是廚子就得倒吊了。雖然索隆不懂醫理，可是瞧廚子那副喘不過氣來的可憐相，就知道這招行不通；可是不用扛的，要攀岩就麻煩多了。

廚子的胸口還有起伏，卻是清淺而不穩定──一定得盡快找到喬巴，呆在這腦補，想著如何報復廚子（誰讓他害得他倆如此狼狽），讓廚子受風雨吹侵可不行。待廚子起來後，光是暴踢一頓還不足以洩他心頭之恨呢。索隆往後倒退幾步，抓住抱緊廚子的身體，然後用力一跳。

索隆腳尖還沒碰上岩塊，一陣大風就直吹過來；他不得不腰背用力抵抗著風，在濕滑的泥濘石塊上站穩身子。廚子沒幾兩重的身體完全不成問題──問題是腳下坑坑洞洞濕濕滑滑，害他腳不知道該往哪擺──他還是解決問題，穩住腳步了。岩塊才膝蓋高低，可是畢竟還是離崖頂近了一點；他沒法說自己進展很多，可是他也不必進展太多，只要知道下一步怎麼走就好。幸好，下一個著腳點就在右邊稍高的位置，輕輕一跳就行了。

索隆腳上蓄力，準備往上一跳，卻忽略了身邊隱約低沉的徵兆──身後海浪不住拍打巨岩，沖上沙灘、狂風從四周八面呼嘯而來，所以他把那徵兆當作風暴造成的聲音。察覺到事情不妙時，那聲音已經比風聲浪聲更響亮了。

意識到那低沉的隆隆聲、刺耳的崩裂聲並不是雷鳴後，他趕緊抬頭一看──上方漆黑一片，腳下的泥濘卻開始滑落，大把石塊沙礫兜頭砸下。那瞬間他定睛一看，清楚明白到將要發生什麼事、清楚知道上方每塊巨岩將要往哪砸。電光火石間他就做出決定，連忙轉過身去緊繃著背項，沒有做其他準備的餘暇了──其實他們非準備不可啊，可是石塊已經砸下來了。

山泥傾瀉並未維持太久，可是總算停下來後，索隆卻渾身疼痛、喘不過氣來，像是經歷一場難熬的持久戰似的。腦袋嗡嗡作響，全身陷入沙土石礫，動彈不得，快要窒息了。他使勁一抬肩膀，總算把身子掙出來，站在由他一手造成的泥石流上。小石轆轆從背項滾落，泥漿從身上滴滴淌下；試著搖頭把頭腦弄清醒，卻是把身上的泥土石塊甩出去了。剛才站直身子後，泥土沙石紛紛湧過來，淹沒了他膝蓋以下的地方，連三柄劍都被大石壓住了。可是這一切他都管不上了，眼前有個更迫切的問題。

他小心地挪挪廚子，伸手按向對方的頸側──自己全身上下都在抽疼發顫，所以他花了很久，才摸到廚子的脈搏。索隆剛才曾試著護住廚子，免得他被石塊砸到，可是石塊那麼多，又怎麼完全擋住呢？肩上背上被泥土壓得直彎，害他擔心得要命，幸好廚子那遊絲般的氣息還不至於被石塊砸斷、索隆的路綫也不至於被砸壞：上方鬆散的石塊都給刷下去了，往上爬的路綫反倒變得更安全。

好了，他剛才是要爬到哪？就在上方、就在那邊、就是那塊凸出的石塊。他得先把雙腳弄出來，而且不能把懷裏竹竿似的虛軟身體摔了，害他花了不少功夫。他使勁掙腿踢腳，然後弄走石塊把劍撿回來，這才繼續往上爬。背上傳來刺痛鈍痛，可是他乾脆不管，也懶得察看身上有否流血──受傷流血什麼的肯定免不了，不過也不重要。

重要的是要盡快找到喬巴。在他非得再要確認廚子的脈搏之前，一定要找到喬巴；或是廚子的情況更壞，心跳也──他禁止自己再往下想，只是想把對方脫離險境的意志愈加堅定。索隆粗喘著氣，心臟怦怦直跳，跟狂風暴雨、刺目閃電搏鬥。

他一步一步朝上爬，小心的不再往下滑。他曉得自己快到崖頂了，他倆快到了。沒時間了，沒法周詳計劃，眼裏除了下一個落腳點以外，沒法容下別的；只能一刻不停的拼命登崖，只能緊抱懷裏的廚子。崖壁漸見平坦，快到崖頂了──他能看見懸崖上方。風勢漸長，硬是要把他倆從崖壁扯下，拋到下方狂怒的海洋，幸好地勢已經平坦得足以半爬半跑。他連爬帶滾的衝過崖邊、跨過叢叢小草，感到腳下地勢變得平坦結實，走上幾步才撲倒在地，遠離崖邊。

又是一道閃光，使他忍不住眨眼；瞬間，他眼前的土地就像被點燃焚燒，竟比眼底殘剩的光亮更刺眼，使他眼前一片模糊，隨著腦袋突突亂跳，身周景物竟晃蕩不已。他不曉得眼前白光是否閃電，可是他聽不見雷鳴，只聽見風嘯海哮。

但他堅信眼前確有白光閃過，趕緊轉身瞇眼，要看清風暴漆黑之後的東西。這次他總算能看清了，錯不了，光亮竟穿過重重風暴，從遠處遙遙傳來。

這時索隆心裏沒有一絲遲疑，他清楚知道那是什麼；絲絲寬慰湧上心頭，四肢百骸泛起陣陣暖意，彷如大口灌下醇酒。大伙來找他們了，從海上趕來找他們了。索隆實在搞不錯，大伙到底從哪弄來這種沖破黑暗的強光？船上的提燈明明柔和得很，怎可能不被淹沒，反而穿透風暴漆黑呢？另外，大伙為什麼會起錨，冒著風雨航行呢？可是大伙確實就在那裏。當然──大伙跟他倆的距離還是遠得很；一方還待在崖頂，一方還留在海上呢；可是，既然大伙能把光亮打到他倆附近，也自然能找到他倆囉。

索隆又把廚子往上一抬，擱在自己的肩膀上，空出一臂使勁向梅利揮手。狂風暴雨，加上這種距離，其實大叫大嚷也只是白費氣力而已，船上的人絕不可能聽見；但他還是挑戰風暴，張著喉嚨大吼：「喂！這邊啊！」

居然還真的有回應了。迎風而來的，不單是某人喊他名字的聲音，還有──糟糕。跟剛才山泥傾瀉一樣，他連忙轉過身去，繃緊著背護住廚子，恰好躲過飛撲過來的某人，免得被撞個狗吃屎。船長著陸總是搞得一塌胡塗，這次也不例外。

路飛站起來，一邊拍打身上的泥土，一邊痛快地大笑著；剛才他使用橡皮火箭拳飛過疾風怒濤，顯然是爽透了。「總算找到你了！」

笑意不住從索隆的胸膛湧出──毫無理由、卻荒謬得直發笑。他吼回去：「白痴路飛！別把我當著陸點啊！」

「嘿，好啦。」路飛爽朗應道，笑意卻突然消去：「喂，你對山治幹了什麼？」

渾身濕透的船長走近，細細檢視那毫無動靜的身體，索隆怒道：「不是我啦。這白痴落得這下場，大都是他自作自受。」他繼續說著，話裏的怒意卻消失無蹤：「得讓喬巴看看他。」

路飛沉默不語，只是緊盯廚子蒼白的臉，紙白的嘴角還掛著一縷血絲。他伸手按向那幾乎毫無起伏的單薄胸膛：「他很冷……抓緊我。」

過往血與淚的經歷，讓索隆明白路飛的意思。「不行！壓到廚子的話──」

索隆激動抗議，船長卻是直勾勾的看著他。「我知道，我還記得。」他又揚起燦爛的笑容，興奮喊道：「可是那超棒的啊！試試看嘛！」

那句「試試看嘛」壓根不是商量的語氣，他根本沒有拒絕的權利，只得死命抓好廚子；那雙橡皮手臂從他身旁伸出去，橡皮胸膛緊緊抵住他的身體，就像烏索普把石子裝上彈弓似的。耳邊瞬間傳來歡呼，身子已經在半空直飛了。

在半空進發的速度快得讓人目眩，可是在眼前陣陣雨幕、下方重重大浪間，索隆還能瞄到那逐漸逼近的光亮──好吧，起碼他們沒有搞錯彈飛的軌道，直直飛向海上顛簸的結實木船。要是他們搞不好著陸點的話──幸虧沒搞錯。

一如路飛的承諾，這次的著陸不如平常粗暴，他們沒有直接撞個狗吃屎；一堆手掌從船纜冒出來，在半空抓好他們，然後把他和廚子輕輕放在甲板上。妮可‧羅賓坐在二層的圍欄，在帽簷下衝著索隆微笑；路飛嗒嗒響的走近他倆；烏索普從瞭望台搖搖擺擺的趕下來；娜美和喬巴則從廚房衝出來；他倆瞬間被緊張兮兮的船員重重包圍。

大伙看見他倆回歸，一刻不停的連連說話、連連發問、連連驚嘆，可是索隆沒空一一回答他們，只管摟著廚子讓他坐好，等著喬巴過來給廚子檢查；馴鹿抬著小蹄子，小心翼翼地點點廚子，那燦金的腦袋卻無力倒向另一邊，把牠嚇得往後直退。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊！醫生！！醫生！！！」

「喬巴。」索隆見慣不怪的說道。

「什麼？他死了？」小馴鹿哽咽道，雙唇抖嗦。

「不是，他沒死。」廚子最好給他活著。「還有，你就是醫生。」

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【章六】

「哎！對對！可不能桿著，趕快趕快！」喬巴火速下達命令，又指揮索隆把廚子抱起──手下輕點──送到廚房裏。牠讓路飛去找軟墊；羅賓倒是自覺地發動能力，一連串手臂邊把被子被單從女生寢室拿出來，邊把門緊緊閉上；烏索普跟娜美掌舵，盡量使梅利號在風雨中平穩航行；所以只餘索隆還在杆著，雙手緊抱廚子。他半跪在地，好讓喬巴能夠到懷裏的傢伙。小船醫的蹄子輕戳那虛軟的身子，檢查那緊閉的雙眼，聽診器體溫計同時運作，動作快得幾乎看不見。

「索隆。」小馴鹿語氣堅定的問道，一副了然的樣子：「他發生什麼事了？」

索隆把事情揀著主要的說了，船醫一邊聽著，一邊領著他來到廚房，繼續一刻不停的忙碌；灶火溫著開水、旁邊擺著軟墊被子，恰好在桌子一旁。

身周盡是亂糟糟的吵鬧聲，卻讓索隆總算放鬆下來。他累壞了，一天下來他實在累得不行。這島的確把他折騰透了，可是根本沒有人要存心殺他啊──他才不要算上那些小毛豬仔呢，豬仔算老幾啊！可是身上每片肌肉都酸痛不已，就像拼盡全力、混身散架似的。

總算把廚子受傷的原因悉數說明後──最少他是這樣希望的，應該還有點缺漏吧──喬巴卻是一臉驚訝的瞪著他。

「怎麼了？」索隆問道。

「哇哦。那麼一番折騰，山治還能活下來，實在太厲害了！」

索隆想爭論──錯了，遭受那番折騰是因為他白痴，還能活下來是因為他有超強好運──可是看著廚子那死白的臉、再看著船醫那閃亮亮的大眼睛，卻沒法說出什麼反駁的話來。

「嗯。」他只應道：「確實厲害。」

「他當然厲害啊！」濕嗒嗒的路飛突然撲向他們身邊，打量毫無動靜的廚子。「喬巴，該怎麼治好他？」

大伙一反常態，默不作聲，手上動作不停，心裏卻一直注意廚房中央的四人組。

「哦！嗯──我知道該怎麼做，待會去給他造藥就好。可是……他的體溫太低了。」喬巴的嗓音帶點動搖：「心跳也太慢了，這樣下去……他的體溫還是這麼低的話，他的心跳會停止的；可是，不能讓他一下子熱起來，一定得……小心控制。」索隆突然想起喬巴的家鄉，突然想起那地方有多冷，覺得喬巴這決定，並不止是基於書本知識，大概還有親身經驗。

路飛抬起頭來，顯然認為還有下文。喬巴站起來挺直身子──雖然背項挺得筆直，卻還是小小一隻──然後語氣堅定地繼續說。

「好了，先得給他弄點乾衣服。羅賓，你能替他拿衣服嗎？」羅賓點點頭，默默從桌邊站起，走向男生寢室。喬巴指著軟墊說：「得把他放到那邊，那邊比較暖。」路飛趕緊從索隆手裏接過廚子，把他帶向軟墊，輕鬆得就像廚子沒幾兩重似的。「他害低溫症已經好一陣子了，所以我們不能一下子讓他熱起來。」

船醫猛地轉向索隆。「還有你！」

「我？」

「就是你！索隆！你受傷流血了啊！」

「哦，是嘛。」索隆垂頭看看自己，總算有空、總算足夠光亮，能好好看清墮海、拼命游泳、還有山泥傾瀉造成的傷害了。錯不了，他的確在流血，衣服也是破破爛爛的；不過那也只是刷傷瘀青而已，死不得人。

「『哦是嘛』你個頭！你受傷了啦！把上衣脫下來。」

「但……」

「快脫！」

路飛低聲竊笑；娜美喃喃抱怨『男人』、『豬頭』什麼的；羅賓則剛好推門進來。

「好吧。」索隆把濕透的上衣脫下，接過羅賓遞來的毛巾。

索隆把自己擦乾，卻是把血跡泥巴弄到毛巾上；路飛則幫著喬巴盡量把廚子弄乾。把乾衣服丟到失去意識的廚子身上時，羅賓的能力顯得大派用場。

索隆看向跟船舵搏鬥的娜美和烏索普：娜美眼看前方，幹練的指揮烏索普；他倆正努力掌控顛簸不定的梅利號。他的腦海突然閃過一個念頭，於是張嘴問道：「你們是怎麼找到我們的？」他曾在崖上看到白光，可是那光不正是從瞭望台傳來的麼？他們三人在船上著陸時，烏索普剛好從瞭望台爬下來吧？所以，長鼻子狙擊手定跟那光脫不了關係。

預感成真了。烏索普一手握著舵，一邊擺裝模作樣的擺姿勢。「全仗本大爺造的烏索普燈塔啊！」他定是感到娜美狠瞪著自己，趕緊補充道：「還得感謝娜美，她說用燈塔能盡快找到你們。」他又開始滔滔不絕地胡謅自己曾見過巨人族的燈塔，但這時候船身突然傾側，他跟娜美不得不抓住船舵，繼續與巨浪搏鬥。索隆還想上前幫忙，喬巴又說了什麼，讓他不得不留神聽。

「過來。」喬巴一副醫生樣的命令道。廚子已經給埋在被子堆下，身側的灶火把那張臉映得白比被單。他身上的刮傷灼傷已塗了暗帶香氣的藥膏，頭上眼上也重重裹上繃帶紗布。

索隆順從的坐在喬巴身旁，好讓船醫能輕鬆夠到他。跟替廚子檢查時一樣，喬巴往索隆腹間上繃帶的速度也是快得驚人。「纏好了，不會弄得一地都是血了。」喬巴處理好後，又說道：「你是沒大問題了，傷口我待會才替你清理，現在你先幫我一下。」

「幫你？」

「路飛，你也幫忙吧。」

「沒問題！」

「我們定得讓山治暖起來。」喬巴解釋道：「他的底子本來就好，情況穩定下來了，可是我想讓他醒來，好……好給他藥吃。」

「還要給他飯吃！他肯定餓慘了。」

路飛興沖沖的語氣把喬巴感染了，牠歡呼：「喔耶！吃飯！」然後馬上控制自己：「不！現在不行──先讓他暖起來再說。」路飛扁扁嘴，卻也不撒氣，大概是念及全無反應的船廚吧。「你倆跟他同睡一床被子比較好。試著睡在他的兩側吧，那他就可以暖起來了，而且不會熱得太快。我去給他弄點東西，讓他起來時用。」

路飛欣然同意，正要掀開被子竄進去時，喬巴卻慌忙喝止：「不行！你濕透了！」

「給你，船醫桑。」羅賓把一疊乾衣服遞給他，原來她從男生寢室不止拿了廚子的衣服。「你大概想要這些？」

與此同時，索隆不住催眠自己，說這不是有史以來最弱智的事。讓他當人肉暖爐？外面風雨交加，明明需要他幫忙航行；廚子也漸漸好起來，明明已能好好呼吸了，喬巴卻要他幫忙當人肉暖爐？他生來就是當人肉暖爐的料子嗎？有沒有搞錯？

索隆邊俯身打量廚子，邊心不在焉地接下乾衣服，鼻尖快湊上廚子的臉，他才確定這真的不是最弱智的事；緊緊盯好廚子也不是什麼壞事吧，尤其自己千辛萬苦才把這傢伙帶回來。況且，被窩乾爽又溫暖，躺在裏面應該還不錯；搞不好還能睡上一陣子呢。他一定得睡一會。

按喬巴指示，躺在廚子身旁時，路飛跟索隆已經渾身舒爽了；可是，索隆覺得梅利顛簸得厲害，死死躺著不動實在困難。路飛摟過廚子的身體，卻嚇得叫道：「好冰！」

路飛毫無疑問的說到重點了，不過那也是意料中事。索隆翻個身，一手攬住冷得像冰的廚子，就能輕易忘了那點小毛病了──他能感到臂下單薄的胸膛隱隱傳來心跳，微弱卻實在。索隆讓自己放鬆下來，動也不動。被窩溫暖舒服，躺著著實不錯──除了身旁是一陀廚子形狀的冰以外。

才閉上眼睛，他就覺得自己朦朧入睡了。耳邊響起熟識的木船咯吱聲，臂下感到沉穩的心跳，肌肉傳來鈍鈍悶痛──這一切都讓他昏昏欲睡，反正他也沒有什麼能做的；大伙都在，他也找到喬巴了，一切都會好起來的。隱約想到這點，他就不再抵抗，沉沉的墮入無夢的睡眠。

也不知過了多久，索隆才悠悠醒來，寧靜的船艙不再顛簸；身周的沉靜氣氛一如暴雨過境──再一次戰勝怒濤，他饒是疲憊不堪、也滿懷欣喜。雖然暴風雨最厲害的時刻他是睡過去了，但他也隱約有相同的感受。附近傳來低壓的對話聲，所以船上還有人醒著吧，而且就坐在軟墊附近的餐桌旁。

可是那對話聲音小得很，根本不是吵醒他的元凶；硬是弄醒他的罪魁禍首還在戳他的腦袋。「喂，索隆，起床了，索隆。」索隆一抬眼，卻看見小船醫站在他的頭側，高舉著蹄子還想繼續戳。

「嗯？幹嘛？」

「太好了！你起來了。」

索隆輕哼著回應。路飛就坐在墊子一端，揉著眼睛伸懶腰；廚子還在睡，可是身體暖和多了；三雙腳掌就在索隆身後的餐桌底下；喬巴轉過身去，在附近的長櫈翻找什麼。

「我剛造好這藥。」船醫握著杯子，內裏傳來縷縷甘甜香氣；可是索隆坐在地上，沒法看清杯子裏的是什麼。「得把山治弄醒，讓他把這喝了，能喝多少是多少。」

路飛一手奪去船醫的杯子，湊到鼻前好奇的嗅嗅。「這啥？」

「別喝！」喬巴猛喝一聲，剛好趕得上：杯子已經快湊上路飛的嘴巴了。

「欸啊，我不過想嘗嘗味道嘛！」

「不行！那對你的身體有害啊！」

「你要讓山治喝對身體有害的東西？」那頭毛茸茸的黑髮不解的歪了歪。

「不是啦！」喬巴不住揮舞著小蹄子，跟路飛爭論不下；索隆只得從餓慘了的船長手裏拿過杯子，隨他倆糾纏去了。掌裏的瓷器微溫，深深從杯子嗅了一下，讓他忍不住緊鎖眉心。索隆本身是死也不想把這東西喝下去的，不過他的胃口跟船長完全沒法相比吧。

「那只是對你有害而已！你沒受傷呀！」喬巴大概意識到了，自己再浪費口水，路飛也是聽不懂的，只得擺出一副醫生樣，硬是不再跟對方糾纏：「我是醫生，你得聽我的。」

「對。」路飛友好地應道：「你是最棒的醫生！」

「煩死了！那就按我的話做啊，你這混蛋！」路飛的稱讚讓喬巴受用得很，牠得拼命壓抑著笑意，免得笑得嘴巴也裂了。

「是這樣吧。我們不能喝那東西，但山治必須喝掉。我明白了！」

「你跟索隆能讓山治喝藥吧？我還得替他弄點治療眼睛的藥呢。」

有人從餐桌旁插嘴問道：「喂，喬巴？他……他的眼睛怎麼了？」娜美壓著聲音，可是她顯然要擔心死了。索隆能理解她的心情，畢竟，她離開他倆，獨自回到船上時，廚子還是好好的，不過是有點小灼傷，還有眼睛有點小問題而已；現在廚子的確有點不妙，而且大伙還不曉得廚子的眼睛好了沒。索隆不認為廚子現在能看見，他之前就跟喬巴說過了；不過當時一口氣發生了很多事，實在沒法確定廚子眼睛的狀況。

「喂，喬巴。」路飛壓低了嗓音，那氣勢卻讓大家馬上住嘴，仔細聆聽他的說話：「我們在這裏看護他，你去造藥好了，他會沒事的。那傢伙強悍得很。」

小船醫凝神聽著，然後堅定的點點頭。「說得對。我知道他很強悍，他會沒事的。」

船醫的回應就像報告什麼好消息似的，路飛微笑應道：「就是嘛！」

索隆沉默不語，只是一手掐著杯子，一邊坐起來，著手讓船長跟船醫的話成真。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

【章七】

山治醒過來後，意識到自己缺失了大片重要的記憶。為什麼在廚房睡著了？就算緊閉著眼，睡意惺忪，他還是一下子就辨認出自家廚房的氣味。嘴裏一陣可怕的酸苦味兒，而且神智越是清明，身上就痛得越厲害。為什麼他全身都疼得不行？

身上的不適──尤其是胃裏疼得直翻騰──讓他想起自己初次跑到芭拉蒂酒窖的情景。還記得自己當時想讓臭老頭大吃一驚，可是他忘了自己做了什麼，只記得失敗得一塌胡塗；很久一段時間，他都不願意回想當時的後果。難道他又喝醉了？他只隱隱記得路飛跟綠藻頭逼著自己喝完什麼……但應該跟那個無關吧？光是派對酒醉，解釋不了為何他沒法睜開眼睛啊。

光是派對酒醉，也解釋不了他身處的情況啊。他的左右兩側各睡了一個伙伴，但這些傢伙絕對不是羅賓醬或娜美桑──不不，基於什麼可怕的原因，自己居然被睡得口水直流的船長、還有鼾聲震天的劍士給緊緊抱住了啊。之前一晚到底發生什麼事？到底發生什麼事了啊？拜託，快想起來啊！

之前一晚……之前一天。他記得自己在島上，還有那朵大花。

記憶一下子紛亂閃過，讓他一下子摸不著頭腦。蝕骨的寒意、伸手不見五指的漆黑景象、墮崖、狂風暴雨、樹林、小溪、洞穴，這些模糊印象一湧而上，而且壓根說不通──起初在樹林的話，又怎麼掉到海裏？不過，這些印象的話，就能解釋自己為什麼渾身疼痛，也能解釋他倆怎會抱著自己了。眼前一片幽黑……他的喉嚨發緊，心臟怦怦直跳；要是他回到船上，要是他們已經找到喬巴，那為什麼他還是沒法睜開眼睛？

之前，除了試著睜開眼睛外，山治完全一動不敢亂動；可是他現在試著動動手指，卻也倒不至於十分吃力。他努力把手掌從某人的臂彎抽出來，使勁把被子推開；被子重若千斤，可是也比他的眼簾好說話多了，而且這麼一番折騰，手掌也不至於十分疼痛，很好很好。他終算把手挪到臉頰上方，遲疑了半晌，才緩緩把指尖沿著臉頰，一直往上拂向──繃帶；雙眼被繃帶緊緊纏著。他把手臂重重落在被子上，這才把吁出一直屏著的一口氣。他想抽煙，他真的超想抽煙。

他這動作惹來注意。他身旁的綠藻頭挪了挪──自己為什麼知道那是笨蛋劍士，山治也不曉得，可是他一醒過來，就知道身旁的是綠藻頭了。現在細心想想，搞不好是因為自己隱約記得之前一晚發生的事。當時，綠藻頭的身體非常溫暖，自己得冷得要命，而且……山治忍不住漲紅了臉；他願意獻出一切，把這記憶洗去，以保護自己那點尊嚴。

「起來了吧。」索隆沉聲說道。

「嗯。」山治拼命從喉頭擠出聲音，咽喉卻刺痛不已，嗓音也沙啞得如同砂紙。他急切希望來點別的東西──什麼都好──好讓他分散注意力，忘了那不妙的回憶；所以腦海閃過的第一個疑問衝口而出：「我的腳怎麼了？」他肯定自己僅有的記憶，並沒有任何資訊是關於自己以雙腿擋下炮彈的，那他的腿為什麼會痛得要命呢？

「哦，那個啊？大概是山泥傾瀉造成的吧。」綠藻頭閒閒地應道。

「山泥傾瀉？」山治吵啞的聲音稍微變得響亮。

「嗯。」

「哪來的山泥傾瀉？我可不記得。」要不是身旁響起惺忪的歡呼，山治定會繼續追問的。

「哦哦！山治！你暖起來了！」路飛從被子下緊緊靠過來，更增加這話的可信性。

山治不得不認同，『暖起來了』確實是好事。從模糊的記憶片段間，他隱約能推算出昨晚其中一件大事就是自己沒有『暖起來』；『暖起來』這事美好得讓他能忍受別人對自己如此親昵。

他們身周傳來細碎的聲音；所以說廚房裏不止他們三人，也不止他們三人醒著。他聽到烏索普惺忪地呢喃著『早安』、聽到娜美桑在打呵欠，他能想像到她在伸懶腰；那美好的腦補分散了他的注意力，讓他瞬間忘了身周的事。直至現實重重地打擊他時，他才吃了一驚──已經早上了！他竟從昨天的午餐就一直沒掌廚！害兩位Lady不得不自力更生，只能看見什麼吃什麼；而且昨天他不在，天曉得到底有沒有食物能從路飛嘴裏逃生啊！

「喂，閃邊去！」山治一掌推開路飛：「我要做早餐了，滾開。」

一提到食物，船長就馬上作出反應了，這也是意料之內吧。路飛一下子彈開，動作快得像是動用能力『彈』走似的。「我要吃肉！」

「得看看肉類還有沒有貨存。」山治嘆道。他還想站起來，卻發現還有一個障礙有待解決。綠藻頭的手按住自己的胸膛，把他緊緊壓回被窩。

「白痴啊你。」罵人的話就在山治臉上傳來，他能感到筋肉劍士俯上身來，連著自己把身後的軟墊壓得深深下陷。

「什麼？別壓著我，混蛋！」他的雙腿可能有點瘀傷，但不代表他沒法把那顆草坪頭踢飛；他弓著身子曲著兩膝，瞬間踢出了氣勢驚人的攻擊。綠藻頭也不放手，硬是一邊咒罵一邊避過，卻重重撞上背後的餐桌。

那聲巨響把喬巴嚇得驚叫：「哇！我起來了！我起來了！發生什麼事？！」牠似乎還是半睡不醒，發現了病人在忙著打鬥時，卻嚇得完全清醒過來了。「索隆！山治！你們幹嗎啦！」耳邊傳來船醫慌張忙亂的叫聲，小蹄子匆忙踏過木製地板的聲音，小馴鹿一下衝到他倆身旁，趕緊阻止他倆繼續扭打。

山治被那筋肉男壓得快岔氣，只得喘道：「要做早餐啦。」

「按你的命令行事啊。」劍士馬上應道：「阻止他做蠢事，直至你能盯好他為止。」就算雙眼看不見，山治還是知道劍士正死命盯著自己。

「做早餐才不是蠢事！」路飛抗議，可是大伙都不管他。山治聽到娜美站起來──大概是要身體力行，阻止船長繼續胡說話吧。

喬巴還想勸告山治，山治卻平靜下來，不再在劍士身下掙來扭去。他決定改變策略。

「好吧，你還要做什麼？趕緊做完吧，你會知道我沒事了。我能去做早餐，沒事兒。」

「那你能看見我了？」索隆沒由來的氣得不行。廚房瞬間寂靜無聲，山治突突覺得寒意直冒，伸出手來撫上眼前繃帶。

「我……」

「能看見。」喬巴堅定地說：「剛才給你上過藥，你應該能看見了。」壓著自己胸口的手不見了，劍士站起身來，身下的軟墊不再下陷。

「太幸運了。」船醫繼續說：「昨晚處理傷口時，眼睛的傷勢不嚴重；我把異物沖出來，還替你好好溼敷過了──你不記得了嗎？」

山治搖搖頭。有很多事他都還想不起來，搞不好將來他能記起的。

「你不是說自己已經沒事了嗎？」喬巴怨聲指責。

「呃……確實好了嘛……」聽到小馴鹿怒極訓斥自己，山治隱隱覺得內疚。他點點繞著眼睛的繃帶：「那，呃，這個能拿掉了嗎？」

喬巴暗忖半晌，路飛趁大家默不作聲，高聲討肉當早餐；可憐他昨天晚餐他沒吃過半點肉啊。

「好吧。」船醫總算答允：「其實再纏一陣子比較好，不過……反正你強悍嘛！」山治還以為喬巴會囉囉嗦嗦的一大堆醫學理論，後來卻是那毫不掩飾的崇拜之情，讓他忍不住笑了。

聽著喬巴獨特的足音靠近，山治坐起身來，肌肉卻僵硬得讓他輕皺眉心；他低垂著頭，好讓小馴鹿能輕易夠到。

船醫靈巧地拆掉別針，把繃布解下來；山治能感到頭側的壓力減輕了。喬巴一下子就處理好繃帶，正用軟布把他眼簾上的舒爽藥膏抹去。

「進展不錯，看上進展去不錯。」喬巴說完，鼓勵安撫似的拍拍他的手臂：「試著睜眼吧。慢慢來！」

胃裏緊張得直糾結，但山治還是照辦。就算船醫沒有警告，他還是會慢慢來的，因為他根本沒法一下子睜開眼睛。不曉得是喬巴的藥膏、還別的什麼東西──他不想知道那是什麼──把他的睫毛牢牢糊住了。硬是把眼睛睜開，讓他的眼睛有點刺痛；可是相比腦袋因宿醉昏昏沉沉、卻被一大早的陽光亮刺得滿眼看疼，這麼點痛楚壓根不算什麼。

睜眼後，他馬上覺得胃裏緊縮一團──眼前漆黑一片，沒有一絲光亮，那瞬間他深恐喬巴的藥物失靈。然後那片漆黑逐漸轉變、扭曲，搖曳不定的光綫在他眼前出現，就像從深海裏往上游動似的；隨著自己游近水面，眼睛越變光明，他漸漸能看見模糊的影像。起近，影像是扭曲歪斜的，眼前一陣朦朧讓他沒法好好對焦；然後，他逐漸能辨別顏色、影狀。他看見毛茸茸的粉紅色物體、棕色的渾圓事物，還有一點不住抽動的微亮藍色。

他試著一口氣看清所有顏色、影狀、動作；他之前身處無窮無盡的漆黑，已經待得太久了，現在眼睛總算能看見了，他就迫切焦慮的拼命觀看、理解，就像沙漠行者渴求水源一般。可是，雙眼很快就抱怨抗議了，開始不住湧出淚水，眼前的境物融會成一片模糊的紛亂色彩；但他還是瞥見那雙憂心沖沖的大眼睛。

「嘿，喬巴，你真能幹。」山治把淚水眨去，毫不掩飾的衝牠笑道：「謝謝你。」

「感謝什麼的，我才不會高興呢！你這豬頭！我才不希罕你感謝我！」山治大大的吁了口氣，喬巴也是一整個洋洋得意──雖然牠拼命隱瞞，當然了，那種程度的掩飾還是一眼就能看穿的──就算不用眼睛，山治也知道喬巴有多高興。

船醫使勁假裝自己剛才沒有大喜過頭，冷靜問道：「山治，能看見了嗎？」

「能看見了。」山治還在微笑，耳邊傳來身旁伙伴大大小小的興奮寬慰的感嘆。他急不及待，想親眼看見他們，就算清楚知道他們就在身邊也罷。他硬睜開直冒淚水的眼睛，這次眼前的世界比較清晰、明亮，彷彿他正從海裏緊貼水面，上方世界與他只距一層薄如蟬翼的海水。影像不住朝他雙眼逼近、遠去。「還是有點模糊，不過已變慢慢改善了。」

「哦！那種狀況還會持續一陣子。眼睛受傷了，所以得花點時間復原，你也得花點時間復原。不過很快就好！」

「那就是說，我能去做早餐囉？」

「再休息一陣子比較好啦……」山治感到眼前的小馴鹿心裏，正上演一齣『醫德』與『飢餓』之間的劇烈鬧爭。

「我給你做點黃糖小餅乾吧？」山治以喬巴最喜歡的零嘴當誘餌，讓天秤上『飢餓』那端砰地直往下墮。

「好啊！」

「還要肉！」路飛在一旁歡呼。

「不過你要當心啊！」

「沒事兒。」山治拂拂襯衣褲子，想要掏出香煙，可是口袋的香煙不見了。他還想問，喬巴就插嘴道：「暫時禁煙。」

山治知道自己在哪場抗爭有勝算、哪場抗爭該晚點再挑戰。要是他現在不反抗，船醫很可能會忘了說明『暫時』是指禁煙至什麼時候。

「好。」他乖巧地應道，喬巴倒是驚奇得很；山治只是聳聳肩，船醫也一如他意料，沒起疑心也沒追問。

他還是會不時湧出淚水，結果什麼也看不見；不過他現在能再堅持久一點，也重新習慣眨眼。他抬起頭來，看見娜美、烏索普和路飛緊跟在喬巴背後，試著幫船醫的忙；綠藻頭和羅賓醬則各自坐在餐桌兩端，似乎也在緊盯著喬巴跟自己。

「哦，娜美桑，羅賓醬！你們不必再挨餓了，我會馬上為你們準備吃的！」身上總算有點力氣了，山治拼命蹦坐起來；滿身是傷還能動得那麼快，確實蠻厲害的。路飛不說話光顧著笑，似乎還挺愉快的。

烏索普在山治的身旁徘徊了好一陣子；山治還想去抓過圍裙，狙擊手卻一刻不停地說著『光亮』、『鏡子』、『玻璃』之類的胡話，當中好像還有『巨大族』和『燈塔』什麼的，可是這些都不算什麼；真正吸引山治注意的，是長鼻子提及自己某件廚具。「慢著，倒回去。你對我的玻璃大碗做‧了‧什‧麼？！」

「呃，我把它組成了『烏索普緊急燈塔』嘛。」山治實在是有聽沒有懂；他試著在平常位置找那大碗，卻一直找不著。他這才明白狙擊手的意思。

「很好，那大碗現在在哪？」

烏索普大笑，可是那笑容在山治眼裏怎麼都覺得緊張兮兮。「嘛，那個，我不是聚集了一把明亮的光，好找到你們嗎？那道光……似乎……把碗砸裂了……一點點而已！」

「你把碗弄砸裂了？！」

「那是為了找你們啦！那碗能堅持那麼久，你們算是超幸運的；要不是那碗，你們現在還在外面，受盡風吹雨打呢。唉，要是那碗沒有裂掉，我早就把它繫在主桅上囉；那麼在偉大航道上，梅利就可以一直照亮航道啦！」

山治之前一直忙著眨眼，根本什麼也看不清楚；不過現在他能好好看清對方了。畢竟，只是犧牲了一隻碗，就能換得視力、暖意、順暢呼吸、還有身周的伙伴，實在太划算了。他輕笑著，知道自己的笑容讓烏索普十分驚訝。「抱歉，我沒看到那光。」

這讓烏索普更驚訝了，他竟驚愕得口吃了好一陣子，才能繼續答話。「沒事，但那光真的很棒。」就烏索普說來，這語氣算是挺冷靜的，而且沾沾自喜。

他倆之間那陣寧謐被一把甜美可愛的嗓子打破；娜美突然對他們的對話很感興趣。

「烏索普？」她和氣地衝烏索普微笑，可是對方卻不知為何，竟開始不動聲息的緩緩往後退。

「呃，怎麼了？」

「我借了你一面小鏡子嘛，你不是說過很快還我的嗎……它在哪？」

烏索普大步往後走，直接跑出廚房大門了──距離太遠，山治沒法看得清晰。「有隻巨型信天翁……昨晚往我們衝過來的那隻信天翁大火了，所以牠……用那無堅不摧的喙鑿碎了吧？沒事兒，我能修好的！」他才說完，就馬上轉身狂奔；娜美也不著急，就是慢慢跟著他──反正船上能躲的地方也不多。

這兩人都離開了，廚房變得安寧平靜，也空出一大片地方，讓山治能好好工作。他轉過身去，發現連綠藻頭也不知滾到哪去了；羅賓在餐桌旁專心致志地看書，陷進書中世界無法自拔；喬巴在他身旁坐好，緊緊監視他的一舉一動；所以說，礙事的只剩路飛了。要是食物貨存沒被清空的話，那連橡皮猴也沒法礙著他做出豐盛得嚇人的早餐；山治覺得今天值得舉行宴會，當作慶祝什麼的。

※

艙外，天氣好得萬里無雲，氣候溫煦暖和──梅利大概是乘夜駛離那嚴寒的群島了吧。甲板已經快乾透了，索隆在廚房外面舒舒服服的坐下；他才拼命把劍弄乾淨呢，尤其是給弄得黏糊糊的那把。昨晚探險弄得渾身濕溚溚，其實劍上也沒有什麼污物留下來了，他大可不必那麼擔心。他一下子就把三柄劍擦得生亮，現在該讓他好好睡一覺了吧。

他閉上眼才一陣子，就被廚房內大得嚇人的聲音吵醒了。他首先聽到路飛興奮愉快地嚷嚷：「喂，山治──你有把那朵肉花帶回來嗎？」

哦，那是自然。食物嘛。這肯定讓臭廚子煩上好一陣子吧。

「那不是肉──我沒有──帶回來幹嗎？」

「帶回來煮了吃啊！我想吃肉花！」

那是自然！難道還有人不清楚嗎──難道路飛還會有什麼不想吃的嗎？

「那不能吃啦！而且那是花，是植物啊，你怎麼會想吃那個？」

嘛，也對。根據路飛的認知，蔬菜什麼的確實不太好吃。

「因為它會吃肉啊！那是超棒的食肉植物！吃了它，不就是一下子吃盡它以前吃過的肉類嗎？」

索隆忍不住笑，放鬆身子往後一靠，抵在背後的微涼的木板；陽光柔柔地拂在身上，把身體殘留的最後一點寒意都驅走了。

「……不。不會啦，那怎麼可能？」

連他都覺得廚子挺不容易的。

「會啦！」

只要路飛認定了，就會相當頑固煩人的。可是，臭廚子的聲音太小，索隆沒法聽到他在說什麼；可是船長的回覆卻能聽得分明。

「哎，那是神秘的超級肉花嘛！」

他才說完，索隆頭側的廚房大門就砰地給撞開，路飛一下子直飛出來，廚房內還爆出一連串精彩的髒話。唔哇，那腳踹得超狠。要是臭廚子能把路飛踢飛，那他大概是沒大礙了。索隆微笑著，沉沉墮回夢鄉。

 

【END】


End file.
